Our Story
by Tsubaki no Tsuki
Summary: Il n'est pas toujours facile de conquérir le cœur de celui qu'on aime.parfois, il voudra bien vous donner son corps, mais quand on aime aussi fort, c'est d'amour dont on a besoin.Kamenashi Kazuya ne le sait que trop bien, pourtant... /!\ Yaoi
1. 7 Days Battle

**Petit mot avant de commencer :** Ah bah... si on m'avait donné Jin je n'aurais pas récidivé... et ben pour punir tout le monde j'en écris une autre... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !(rire censé être démoniaque)

Mais cette fois, c'est mon couple favoris à moi qui est sur le plateau de torture (hihihi!) donc je ne vais absolument pas les ménager... pour preuve, je tente une histoire suivie...

Bref, ces quelques avertissements lancés, je vous laisse à votre lecture...

Enjoy et à très vite !

**Petit mot avant de commencer 2 :** Voici le chapitre 1 béta-lu, merci à Atalia pour son travail.

Personne ne lit ma fic... snif... mais je continue quand même dans l'espoir que peut-être...

Si vous la lisez, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

~o0o~

**CHAPITRE 1**

_**7 Days Battle**_

« Et tu penses qu'on gardera ça secret longtemps ? »

Ces quelques mots dansaient dans la tête de Kazuya Kamenashi au moment même où ses yeux se posèrent sur l'objet de ses pensées. D'un geste vif, Tanaka Koki claqua le dos de Nakamaru Yûichi, alors que ce dernier partait d'un grand fou-rire heureux et sincère. Kamenashi eut un pincement au cœur. La jalousie remontait dans ses entrailles comme un serpent venimeux qui distillait son poison dans chaque parcelle de son corps pétri de désir. Il pinça les lèvres pour ne pas vomir sa rage sur son pauvre aîné qui ne se doutait pas même de l'offense et préféra assassiner du regard la cause de toutes ses peines. Loin des tourments de son camarade, Tanaka continuait à martyriser Nakamaru, ne connaissant nulle autre manière de lui témoigner son affection. Un sourire radieux dansait sur son visage à la mâchoire carrée, si bien que, avant même de s'en rendre compte, Kamenashi se retrouva désarmé. Il poussa un soupir déchirant, sentit sa colère disparaître toute entière au point que son corps se détendit et qu'il chût sur une chaise comme une molle masse désossée. La tête renversée, le nez vers les cimes, il ferma les yeux pour se figurer ces instants d'intimités qui les unissaient à l'occasion.

Deux jours plus tôt, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'appartement du plus jeune. Kazuya avait invité son ami pour se repaître de sa présence et abuser du peu de tendresse que Koki lui accordait. Après quelques verres d'un vin luxueux, acheté dans la meilleure épicerie française de Tokyo, l'atmosphère s'était réchauffée, ainsi Kame était-il venu se blottir à la manière d'un chat câlin tout contre son compagnon. Il avait enfoui son visage au creux du cou de Koki pour emplir ses poumons de son parfum, pour enivrer sa peau du contact de la sienne, de la caresse de ses cheveux noirs, mais n'avait osé s'aventurer à goûter de ses lèvres cette chaire vive et offerte à ses appétits. Il attendait une réaction du jeune homme, un geste, un signe, quoi que ce fût, qui l'autorisa à poursuivre plus avant ses provocations licencieuses. Tanaka ne semblait néanmoins pas disposer à répondre à ses appels et continuait à observer les lumières de Tokyo à travers la porte-fenêtre close du meublé. La bouche de Kamenashi esquissa un sourire entre l'ironie et l'épuisement. Combien de fois Koki s'était-il ainsi joué de lui, attisant, par sa superbe indifférence, le brasier déjà ardent de l'insatiable faim d'amour qui molestait sa victime... Victime trop heureuse d'avoir le droit de se faire ainsi tourmenter. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'était pas non plus dépourvu d'armes et connaissait bien assez son bourreau pour tenter de piocher une faille dans sa défense. Il releva la tête, effleurant ostensiblement la joue de Tanaka de ses cheveux châtains foncés, puis remonta jusqu'au creux de son oreille, prenant bien soin au passage de caresser du bout du nez le lobe sensible.

- Oy ! Hage ! (1) Susurra-t**-**il avec concupiscence.

Il se redressa un peu pour observer l'expression de son amant. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, seuls ses iris obsidiennes s'étaient abattus, sévères, sur le désagréable petit chat qui le titillait :

- J'ai des cheveux... Kame-chan(2).

Malgré le ton bourru qu'il avait employé, Kame sut qu'il avait gagné en l'entendant prononcer ce surnom affectueux. Reprenant un peu d'assurance, il lui envoya son plus beau sourire, celui qui sait mêler astucieusement espièglerie et charme ingénu, puis en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il rétorqua :

- Je le sais... Hage !

Koki ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se dressa comme un ressort, prêt à corriger le vilain matou, mais celui-ci agile et furtif, s'était déjà propulsé hors du confortable canapé et le narguait depuis la porte-fenêtre. Alors que Kazuya lui faisait un adorable coucou de sa main droite, Koki bondit sur lui pour l'attraper et achever sa vengeance. Toutefois, cette tortue-là était plus leste que ses congénères, elle disparut sur le petit balcon où le prédateur la poursuivit. Il faillit bien l'attraper, lorsque la porte récalcitrante fit mine de ne pas s'ouvrir, mais la chance avait choisi de favoriser Kame et le volet en verre s'ouvrit à l'instant où la main de Koki allait enlacer la taille de sa proie.

Kame se rua vers l'intérieur, sauta au-dessus de l'assise qu'ils venaient juste de quitter et s'accroupit derrière le dossier, prêt à attendre que son ami le rejoignît. Une main se saisit du col de son pull en laine grossière, l'obligeant à se remettre sur ses jambes. Ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Koki, son nez effleurant le sien, il sentait le souffle doucereux, rendu suave par le vin mielleux, couler sur sa peau comme autant de promesses d'extase. Une drôle d'euphorie s'empara de lui et sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à rire, provoquant ainsi un superbe sourire chez son amant. De sa main libre, Koki donna une claque au sommet du crâne de Kame, tout en le traitant d'imbécile. Ce dernier, étouffant ses gloussements, lâcha un cri de douleur qui ressemblait bien plus à une exclamation de plaisir. Koki fronça les sourcils, lâcha sa victime et le rejoignit de l'autre côté du canapé pour pouvoir lui faire subir les pires tortures. Il l'attrapa à bras le corps et se mit à lui chatouiller le ventre, lui assénant parfois une claque sur la cuisse ou sur la fesse selon ce qu'il parvenait à atteindre. Kame, entre rire et larme, se débattait comme un beau diable et poussait des petits « non » assez proche de gémissements.

À force de gigoter en tous sens, Kazuya parvint à s'échapper de sa torture et s'enfuit de nouveau vers le balcon poursuivit par son ami qui n'était absolument pas décidé à abandonner. Cependant, éprouvé par le précédant traitement, le facétieux chaton avait perdu de sa vigueur, ce fut donc sans difficultés que Koki le rattrapa. En sentant la main de son poursuivant se refermer sur son dos, Kame sourit et, inexplicablement, perdit l'équilibre. Il embrassa le sol, entraînant dans sa chute un Koki qui ne perdit pourtant pas le nord. Il se dégagea des membres lourds du jeune homme, le retourna pour l'allonger sur le dos et s'assit sur son giron pour planter son regard dans le sien.

Kame lui sourit avant d'étendre ses bras en croix, en signe de reddition. Le vent frais de cette fin février fouettait leurs visages échauffés par la course. Le vrombissement des voitures en contrebas saturait l'air. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour Kazuya qui attendait, anxieux, cette suite qu'il avait tant espérée. Soudain, Koki leva la main et lui mit une petite gifle, tout juste assez forte pour produire un claquement sec mais qui ne marquerait pas la peau. Kame sursauta au son de cette claque, non pas de douleur, de surprise. La paume chaude de son vis-à-vis glissa lentement sur sa joue, effleura le menton, avant de s'attarder sur le cou où palpitaient les veines tendues par l'ivresse. Du bout de l'index il flatta la pomme d'Adam puis descendit doucement jusqu'à la limite insolente de ce col en V qui exposait impudiquement la naissance des pectoraux. Brusquement, ce même doigt percuta le menton pour obliger à Kame à redresser la tête et fixer Koki droit dans les yeux :

- Tu as fait exprès de tomber, non ? Idiot !

D'abord atterré par cette affirmation, Kame finit par éclater de rire et lâcher de son air le plus innocent :

- Pourquoi j'aurai fait une chose pareille ?

Avec satisfaction, le jeune homme vit naître sur le visage de son aîné, ce petit sourire amusé qui lui donnait l'espoir d'être très bientôt serré tout contre lui...

- T'es con... lâcha Koki en tapotant sa joue, jouer à ce jeu débile à nos âges alors qu'il fait super froid ici !

Kame jeta une œillade scrutatrice à son ami. En dépit de ses sourcils froncés et ses airs de mauvais garçon en colère, il paraissait beaucoup s'amuser de cette situation. Ses pupilles dilatées dans la pénombre brillaient de mille feux, la commissure de ses lèvres à la courbe obscène formait un rictus incertain qui harcelait la patience du jeune homme... Plus que jamais il en était certain, il aimait ces lèvres, il aimait cette figure aux traits durs, il aimait ce corps souple et svelte qui le maintenait au sol grâce à une force insoupçonnable... Il aimait Tanaka Koki. Doucement, il fit glisser ses mains sur les bras du tee-shirt à manches longues que portait Koki... un tissu doux, agréable, bien trop léger pour ses températures de fin d'hiver. En le regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air de défi, il porta ses doigts vers les hanches du garçon, là où il put se saisir du bas de l'encombrant vêtement pour le remonter lentement et découvrir le ventre musclé.

- Si tu as froid, il faut absolument te débarrasser de ça ! S'exclama-t-il, coquin.

Mais, avec rudesse, Koki se saisit de ses poignées pour arrêter son geste. Le regard qu'il lui lança fit frémir Kazuya qui perdit inopinément sa confiance en lui. S'il avait fâché son amant, il ne pourrait pas le garder près de lui, il ne pourrait pas passer la nuit à l'abri de sa chaleur, à dévorer sa présence. Il frissonna en réalisant que, encore et toujours, seul cet abruti de chauve menait le jeu et que lui, la petite tortue, était esclave de son trop grand amour. Malgré lui, il posa sur son vis-à-vis des yeux apeurés. Il craignait par dessus tout de se voir abandonné. Il vit passer sur ses traits une expression brûlante. Soudain, Tanaka plaqua les mains de son prisonnier au sol et se pencha pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Kame. Il était si près à présent que leurs lèvres se frôlaient, légères et taquines comme des papillons fous.

- Tu cherches vraiment la bagarre, chuchota Tanaka.

À chaque mot prononcé, une caresse irritante enflammait la bouche de Kame, émoustillait tout entier son corps frissonnant et crispait son estomac. Son désir ne semblait plus connaître de limites et pourtant, l'angoisse d'être délaissé affamé ne le lâchait pas. Il s'était mis à trembler, balancé entre excitation et peur, il aurait voulu fermer les yeux mais redoutait de rompre le lien ténu qui l'attachait à son tortionnaire. À cet instant, sa vie entière se résumait à ces deux prunelles noires qui lui imposaient l'immobilité. Il ne voyait plus rien d'autre, pas même la langue qui vint caresser sa lèvre supérieure. Il sursauta en sentant la brûlure humide sur sa peau glacée. Koki sourit, fier de son effet, et s'éloigna un peu. Toutefois, il venait de donner à son soupirant le signal qu'il avait tant attendu, aussi Kamenashi ne fut-il plus capable de se contenir et tenta d'un geste alerte de lui voler un baiser. Tanaka se montra plus rapide, il esquiva l'attaque et saisit d'une main le bas du visage du garçon. Il flatta d'un doigt le contour bien dessiné de sa bouche en souriant et soupira :

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'occupe de toi, Kame-chan.

De nouveau, il se courba vers le visage sous lui. Avec une douceur déconcertante, il saisit entre ses dents la lèvre inférieure offerte par Kame, puis la suçota lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il la sentît devenir chaude et enflée. Kazuya contenait difficilement sa joie. Il avait réussi, pour ce soir-là au moins, à garder près de lui cet insaisissable papillon. Tout à coup, il passa ses bras autour de Koki, le serra de toutes ses forces et posa son front contre le sien. L'autre laissa échapper un petit rire attendri et caressa avec douceur les cheveux de sa petite tortue. Enfin, il se dégagea de son étreinte, lui posa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne et déclara :

- On ferait mieux de rentrer, Kame-chan, on sera mieux au chaud.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se releva pour retrouver l'accueillante chaleur de l'appartement, laissant à Kame le soin, s'il en avait vraiment envie, de le suivre par ses propres moyens. Celui-ci ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de lui emboîter le pas. Il était rendu fou par son envie de Koki. Il le poursuivait, désespéré, appréhendant encore, au delà de tout bon sens, que Tanaka ramassât ses affaires, passât son épaisse parka noire, remît ses chaussures et échappât à ses mains langoureuses. Envahi par ses pensées, il se précipita sur son aîné, enlaça sa taille par l'arrière et essaya de le défaire de son pantalon... ce qui ne fut pas tout à fait au goût de l'entrepris. Avec fermeté, il arrêta cette tentative, en sifflant un petit « Holà, doucement ! » qui contenait plus d'énergie qu'un hurlement. Il saisit Kamenashi par le bras, le ramena devant lui, avant de le pousser sans autre forme de procès sur le canapé. Le jeune homme atterrit lourdement entre les coussins moelleux en maudissant son impatience. Jamais, les choses n'étaient deux fois les mêmes avec son amant. Comment attirer son attention ? Trop d'initiative pouvait le rebuter. Trop de passivité le laisser de marbre. Kazuya devait s'attendre à tout moment à le voir lui tourner le dos ou à se jeter sur lui sans jamais comprendre comment et pourquoi il avait engendré de telles réactions. Il ne pouvait que les constater après coup, aurait été bien incapable de les anticiper... mais peut-être était-ce précisément ce qui donnait tant de valeur à leur relation.

En quelques pas, Koki l'avait rejoint. Il s'empara des genoux de Kame, les écarta volontairement pour venir s'agenouiller, veillant à ce que ses cuisses agaçassent l'entrejambe de sa victime.

- On joue ? Murmura-t**-**il à son oreille avant d'emprisonner le lobe entre ses dents puis lui donner un petit coup de langue qui fit gémir le supplicié. Doucement, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau, il descendit vers les lèvres alanguies dont il se saisit goulument. Ce baiser cher et précieux, Kame l'avait tant voulu qu'à ce moment, il y mit toute son ardeur. Hors d'haleine, il ne cessait de rappeler à lui l'amour, l'empêchait de s'éloigner de quelques coups de langues aguichants. Néanmoins, il ne le retînt pas longtemps et Tanaka continua à perdre de l'altitude, s'attaquant au cou palpitant. Cependant, ses mains s'affairaient à débarrasser Kame de ses pantalon et boxer, puis elles remontèrent vers le pull, découvrant le ventre ferme du jeune homme qu'il se baissa pour embrasser, d'abord près du nombril... puis plus bas... et plus bas... et plus bas encore...

- Kamenashi-san ?

L'interpelé sursauta vivement et lança tout autour des coups d'œil hagards. Un technicien armé d'un bloc-note l'observait depuis une distance respectueuse. Kazuya sentit à ses paupières lourdes que, perdu dans ses souvenirs, il s'était endormi et les réminiscences étaient devenues un rêve si réel qu'il en ressentait à présent les séquelles sur son entrejambe. Précipitamment, il se plia en deux pour dissimuler et calmer son érection, tout en remerciant tous les kamis d'avoir, ce jour-là, porté une longue veste large qui protégeait son intimité.

- Kamenashi-san, ça va ? Insista le technicien.

- Oui, oui c'est mon ventre... j'ai pas assez mangé ce matin... mais ça ira, mentit le jeune homme.

- Nous vous attendons pour commencer la séance photo.

- Oui... oui bien sûr, excusez-moi. Je bois un verre d'eau et je suis à vous.

L'homme acquiesça, servit un sourire mielleux au plus jeune des KAT-TUN et courut vers le photographe pour lui rapporter leur échange. Kame observa mieux l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le studio avait été plongé dans un étrange clair-obscur et seul l'écran blanc au fond de la pièce reflétait la lumière intense de quelques spots. Il était resté seul dans le coin de repos qui avait été aménagé à leur intention, les autres membres du groupe s'étaient dispersés dans l'immense hangar et, s'il apercevait Taguchi somnolant près d'un projecteur, les quatre autres s'étaient fondus dans la masse du staff assez nombreux... trop nombreux pour une simple séance de photographie au goût de Kamenashi. Il avait beau essayé de chercher Koki des yeux, il lui était impossible de le repérer. Tanaka était généralement celui qui se liait le plus facilement d'amitié avec les professionnels sur le plateau. Il s'intéressait à tous les détails techniques et pouvait rester des heures à se renseigner sur la moindre petite mécanique. Kame ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il avait peu de chance de le voir avant qu'ils n'allassent tous s'exposer à l'objectif de l'appareil.

Un soupir épuisé traversa ses lèvres et il se décida enfin à se lever. Avec un peu de difficultés, dues à son esprit vaseux, il se remit sur ses jambes, tituba entre les chaises laissées en désordre par ses camarades et chemina d'un pas hésitant vers la table où étaient disposés les rafraîchissements. Il ralentissait, en toute conscience, son pas pour se donner le temps de revenir de ses émois. Il y avait à peine deux jours que ces évènements s'étaient produits, mais son corps réclamait d'ores et déjà les égards de son amant. Toute la nuit, il s'était abandonné à la folie de Koki, y trouvant bien trop son plaisir pour mettre un frein à sa fantaisie. Pourtant, plus que l'union de leur deux corps, Kazuya gardait sur sa peau la chaleur d'un Koki endormi contre lui. Sa mine sereine, la pression légère mais possessive autour de sa taille, son souffle brûlant sa peau... Kame aimait Koki car après l'amour, il ne le laissait pas seul et vide, il n'allait pas se réfugier à l'autre bout du lit, il le prenait dans ses bras, l'enfermait dans son giron et pour une nuit entière, n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Une telle pensée mortifia Kamenashi. Encore une fois, cette phrase lancée par son amant au matin rebondissait contre sa boîte crânienne au point de la rendre douloureuse : « Et tu penses qu'on gardera ça secret longtemps ? ». Koki ne lui appartenait pas. Depuis presque quatre mois, ils vivaient cette drôle de relation... mais Kazuya n'était pas le petit ami de Koki. Il était son amant, son secret mais pas son _petit-ami_. Koki ne voulait pas s'engager, en premier lieu parce que les relations homosexuelles étaient une nouvelle expérience pour lui. Pour Kame, les choses étaient plus complexes. D'une certaine façon, il avait toujours su qu'il préférait les hommes... il avait néanmoins longtemps combattu contre sa nature par peur du « qu'en dira-t-on ? ». Vers l'âge de dix-neuf ans, il avait cédé aux avances d'un homme bien plus âgé que lui et avait, dès lors, compris que lutter ne le mènerait nulle part. Cette acceptation avait débloqué un grand nombre de ses problèmes et ses inhibitions. Il avait gagné en confiance et par là-même en séduction. C'était donc avec naturel qu'il avait entrepris des espiègleries ambigües avec ses compagnons de scène. Faire rougir Nakamaru, surprendre Ueda, provoquer les balbutiements de Taguchi, tous n'étaient que petits badinages attentés pour tester ses charmes. Seuls Akanishi et Koki répondaient avec effronterie. Malheureusement, sans qu'il n'en sache réellement la raison, ses relations avec Jin s'étaient légèrement dégradées et il ne restait de leur belle amitié qu'une entente froide, distante et cordiale qui ne laissait plus de places aux dérives et aux attouchements amicaux. Tout au contraire, son amitié avec Koki s'était fortifiée avec les ans et comme, de plus, le jeune homme était un bon partenaire pour les mis-en-scène tendancieuses, Kame avait, sans la moindre crainte, donné tout ce qu'il avait à Koki. Si bien que, un jour, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié en lui pour ce cher « Hage » au grand cœur.

Il était incapable de mettre une date précise sur la naissance de ses sentiments, mais il savait qu'ils étaient déjà là le jour où il en avait eu la révélation. Ils étaient sur scène pour la tournée 2007 de _Dream Boys_. Ils venaient tout juste de terminer l'interprétation d'_Harukana Yakusoku_. Bien sûr, ils avaient organisé ce petit « service » dont les fans étaient si friandes, toutefois ils ne devaient pas aller plus loin que la suggestion. Ils avaient simulé un baiser et, quand Kazuya s'était rapproché, Koki l'avait réellement embrassé. Le contact n'avait duré que quelques secondes, il avait plus ressemblé à un de ses chastes baisers d'enfance qu'à ceux passionnés d'adultes, cependant il avait été assez puissant, assez électrisant pour révéler à Kame l'ampleur de son désir. Plus jamais il n'en avait parlé, pourtant ce moment restait un de ceux qu'il chérissait le plus.

L'autre grande raison qu'avançait Koki pour garder une réserve prudente face à leur récent engagement était sa toute fraîche rupture avec celle qui partageait sa vie depuis presque trois ans. Elle avait, du jour au lendemain, décidé que le rythme effréné au quel vivait la star ne lui convenait pas et qu'elle préférait continuer sa route avec quelqu'un qui marcherait plus souvent à ses côtés. Ce soir-là, effondré, Tanaka avait atterri chez son ami fidèle, sa petite tortue, pour trouver un peu de réconfort. Ils avaient longuement parlé et Kame faisait tout son possible pour soulager la peine de celui qu'il aimait en silence depuis trop longtemps. Quant, ne supportant plus de le voir dans cet état, il l'avait serré dans ses bras, il avait immédiatement su qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter et, avant même d'avoir pu se raisonner, il l'avait embrassé. Koki ne l'avait pas repoussé, cependant, lorsqu'il fallut bien se faire face le lendemain, il avait éclairci les choses. Il n'était pas prêt à s'engager avec qui que ce soit, toutefois si Kazuya savait se contenter de ce qu'il pouvait lui donner alors, il n'avait aucune objection à devenir son amant. Le don de Koki se résumait à des baisers, des caresses, des nuits folles de sexe, son corps en somme et jamais son cœur. Il ne s'était à aucun moment expliqué sur les motifs qui l'avaient poussé à accepter l'amour d'un homme, or Kamenashi n'avait pas pris la peine de les rechercher. Il était déjà bien assez occupé à s'attirer ses faveurs. Depuis que Tanaka l'avait accepté à ses côtés, la vie de Kame était un combat de tout instant pour captiver son attention et, par là même, lui donner envie de se risquer plus avant avec lui. Sept jours par semaine, il se battait pour celui qu'il aimait...

Un drôle de rictus, mi-triste, mi-moqueur, s'esquissa sur ses lèvres ironiques. Spontanément, les paroles d'une des chansons du single qu'ils enregistreraient en studio la semaine suivante lui étaient venues à l'esprit et, sans y penser, il chantonna :

_« __**I'm in battle, battle,**_

_Je suis en pleine bataille, bataille,_

_**7 days I show you that I'll be dead or alive Yeah**_

_7 jour et je te montre si je serai mort ou vivant._

_**I'm in battle, battle,**_

_Je suis en pleine bataille, bataille,_

_**Whoever come on cause you're not alone**_

_Peu importe qui tu es, viens, car tu n'es pas seul. »_(3)

Tout en chantant, il s'était saisi d'un gobelet en carton et allait empoigner la cruche lorsqu'une main le devança. La voix de Koki répondit à son chant en même temps qu'il lui servait un verre :

_« __**One time, It's not game like.**_

_Une fois, cela ne ressemble pas à un jeu._

_**Two times, not a kind of joke.**_

_Deux fois, ni même une sorte de blague._

_**Three times, I don't trick you, **_

_Trois fois, je ne te dupe pas »_

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Koki sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Kame avant de poursuivre son chant dans un murmure tendre « I promise you ». Il reposa le pichet, envoya un baiser de la main à son vis-à-vis pour finalement bondir sur Maru en hurlant :

« _**Are you ready to knock ?**_

_Es-tu prêt à frapper ?_

_**Are you ready to knock ?**_

_Es-tu prêt à frapper ?_

_**Are you ready to rock ?**_

_Es-tu prêt à cogner ? »_

Il acheva en lui assénant un immense coup de poing factice en plein visage. Entraîné dans le délire de son meilleur ami, Nakamaru se plia en deux en se tenant le ventre. La grimace exagérée de douleur qui déforma ses traits, arracha un fou rire à Kamenashi. Même si plus tôt il avait ressenti une jalousie folle à son encontre, il ne pouvait réellement détester Yûichi Nakamaru. Il était si gentil, si attentionné que Kazuya ne lui tenait jamais rigueur de rien. Il se sentait près de lui comme auprès d'un grand frère, excessif et enfantin, certes, mais indubitablement doux et rassurant.

Après avoir satisfait Koki en se roulant de douleur au sol, Maru s'approcha se son cadet, posa une main sur son épaule et demanda d'un ton incroyablement concerné :

- Ça va, Kamenashi ? On dit là-bas que c'est pas la forme.

- Mmmh... grogna le jeune homme, mécontent que le technicien n'eût pu s'empêcher de cancaner. Il tenta de sourire malgré tout pour ne pas inquiéter son aîné et répéta son mensonge d'une voix rassurante :

- C'est juste mon estomac... j'ai pas assez mangé ce matin... je...

- À d'autre ! Idiot ! L'interrompit Nakamaru en le gratifiant d'une pichenette sur le crâne, on sait tous les deux que tu mens. Je te connais, on est ami depuis onze ans... Tu peux dire la vérité à moi !

Kame se mordit la lèvre mais ne souffla pas le moindre mot. N'en déplaise à Maru, il ne pouvait se risquer à faire des aveux même au nom de leur longue complicité. Il risqua une œillade vers son amant qui, malheureusement, n'échappa pas au troisième larron :

- Si c'est l'autre singe qui te dérange, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui... il n'a pas assez de cerveau pour comprendre le langage des hommes évolués !

Kazuya éclata de rire alors que Koki se jetait sur Nakamaru pour l'étrangler. Ce dernier, tout en se débattant, ne cessait de se répandre en excuses et d'implorer la grâce de la seigneurie le gracieux Tanaka-sama. L'offensé le rabroua encore un peu, n'hésita pas à lui donner une ou deux claques supplémentaires, avant de daigner accorder son pardon.

- C'est qui le singe ? Lança-t'il d'un ton de défi en gonflant la poitrine.

- Le misérable être insignifiant que je suis est un singe, couina Yûichi en mimant, courbé en deux, l'esclave cauteleux bavant ses adorations sur son maître que l'on retrouve souvent dans les vieux films de samouraï. Néanmoins, tout à coup, il se redressa, frappa Koki à la tête en s'écriant :

- Tu croyais que j'allais te dire ça, imbécile ! C'est moi le plus vieux, tu me dois le respect.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Vieille carne ! Riposta Tanaka.

Tous deux étaient repartis dans l'un de leurs délires inoffensifs qui avaient toujours jalonné leur amitié. Bien qu'il les trouvât encore drôles, le rire de Kame avait comme un arrière goût amer. Il n'y avait pas de place pour lui dans ce duo parfait que formait TaNaka (4), or, quand il était ainsi exclu de l'univers de son amour, rien au monde ne pouvait calmer la lave caustique de jalousie qui jaillissait des méandres de son âme. Il but d'une traite son verre d'eau, s'excusa vaguement auprès des deux belligérants et se dirigea sans grande motivation vers le photographe qui s'impatientait visiblement. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand la voix de Koki le rappela. Un peu comme s'il avait été brûlé, Kame bondit et se retourna si vite qu'il vit trouble une seconde au moins. TaNaka avait fini son petit numéro et les deux protagonistes le fixaient avec sympathie :

- Moi je sais ce que tu as, déclara Koki en le transperçant de ses iris noirs.

- Si tu déprimes, tu peux nous le dire, enchaîna Maru.

- Contre ça, je ne vois qu'une solution... Ce soir, soirée entre mecs !

Apparemment fiers de leur idée, Koki et Maru levèrent le pouce au ciel et firent des grimaces idiotes. Kazuya n'osa pas les décevoir et, donc, accepta avec un enthousiasme feint. Toutefois ce dont il aurait eu besoin était un tête à tête avec l'origine même de son mal.

_suite au chapitre 2_

LEXIQUE

1) **Hage** signifie « _chauve_ » en japonais... mais vous le savez puisque vous avez toute vu le _Making of Signal_

2) Je fais ici un petit récapitulatif rapide et succin des suffixes de politesse japonais pour ceux qui n'y serait pas habitué. Ils se fixent à la dénomination pour marquer la politesse et dénote du degré d'intimité. Ne pas utiliser de suffixe du tout est une preuve que les deux personnes sont proches.

**- chan** : soit pour les personnes proches (surtout pour les filles) soit pour les enfants.

**- kun** : pour une personne avec qui l'on est sur un pied d'égalité ou qui serait plus jeune que soit mais de qui on est pas très proche.

**- san** : envers les personnes à qui l'on doit du respect ou simplement un inconnu. Ce serait presque l'équivalent de monsieur ou madame.

**- sama** : extrêmement poli, s'emploie rarement et à l'adresse d'une personne haut placé à qui l'on doit un très grand respect. Les commerçants l'utilisent envers leur client.

**- sempaï** : est utilisé pour s'adresser à son aîné ou à une personne qui travaille avec vous mais est là depuis plus longtemps. La hiérarchie est très importante dans la société nipponne.

Voilà, c'est très simplifié mais l'idée est là, notez au passage que **Kame** signifie « _tortue_ » en japonais.

3) KAT-TUN, extraits de « 7 Days Battle », Track 2 du single _Rescue_, Mars 2009, J-One records. Idem pour les extraits qui suivent.

4) **TaNaka** est le duo comique formé par Koki et Nakamaru depuis bien des années déjà. Il s'agit de la contraction de **Ta**naka et **Naka**maru.


	2. Moon

**Petit mot avant de commencer : **Bon, bien qu'il ne semble pas y avoir beaucoup de lecteur de cette fic, je la poursuis en espérant que les choses changeront. Si vous lisez ma fic et qu'elle vous plaît (même si elle ne vous plaît pas d'ailleurs, la critique c'est bien) n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, c'est bon pour le moral de l'auteur...

Merci à Atalia qui a laissé un commentaire mais qui est aussi devenue ma béta-lectrice.

À présent pour ceux que cela intéresserait, voici la suite de ma fanfic...

~oOo~

**CHAPITRE 2**

_**Moon**_

Il y a ceux qui aiment tendrement. Tout naturellement, ils prennent la main de leur partenaire dans la rue pour les guider avec douceur. Ils distribuent des gestes affectueux avec autant de générosité que s'il s'agissait de petits riens. Leurs mots se veulent réconfortants, ils susurrent, chantonnent, apaisent, valorisent... Ils font tous leur possible pour être agréables et leurs relations sont vécues le plus souvent sans heurts notables.

Il y a aussi ceux qui aiment avec raison. Ceux-là ne s'engagent qu'après une longue réflexion. L'autre aura passé bien des tests, dont il n'est pas forcément conscient, avant d'obtenir le prestigieux titre de petit-ami ou petite-amie. Bien sûr, le mariage est hors de question sans un énième examen plus ardu encore, aussi le grade de marié est-il une reconnaissance sans équivalence. En dépit de ces titres honorifiques, celui qui aime avec raison ne s'abandonne pas, il est avare de caresses et de paroles aimantes, non pas qu'il aime moins, simplement il pense trop pour laisser place à autre chose. Celui qui aime avec raison pourra aimer longtemps, mais parfois l'autre ne comprendra pas ses réserves.

Il ne faut pas oublier l'amour possessif. Il se montre exclusif. Il peut paraître beau, car jamais personne n'aura autant été concerné par vous, mais il devient trop vite envahissant. Lorsque les limites de votre jardin secret sont violées, vous vous sentez mis à nu, exposé à outrance, outragé... il n'y aura plus un moment où vous pourrez avancer seul sur votre route. Un regard vers autrui sera pris pour une trahison. Enfermé, dépossédé de vos droits, combien de temps supporter cette aliénation ? Certains aiment être posséder de la sorte, aussi l'amour possessif peut perdurer.

L'amour prend bien des formes, qui souvent s'entremêlent, et Tanaka Koki, lui, aime avec violence. Tout d'abord, l'amour lui arrive comme un coup de poing sur la gueule. Pire qu'un ouragan, quand il entre dans sa vie, il détruit tout en lui, ravageant tout ce qui a pu préexister. Koki aime par coup de foudre. Bien sûr, une arrivée si brutale génère chez lui des réactions tout aussi puissantes. L'intensité de ses sentiments aurait pu effrayer la personne vers qui ils sont tournés si Koki prenait la peine de les révéler tout entiers. Des passions de cette sorte rendent plus intense le moindre événement, aussi minuscule soit-il. Un sourire entraîne une joie sans égale tout comme un mot blessant, lâché par mégarde, l'envoie au dernier fond des abîmes. Pour lui, pas de demi-teinte ni de demi-mesure. L'amour est tout noir ou tout blanc, pas de transition entre les deux, il saute à pied joints dans l'un ou l'autre. Il est facile dès lors d'imaginer combien la place d'être aimé est difficile à tenir face à une personne comme lui... difficile, certes, mais aussi incomparablement plaisante dans ses meilleurs instants. L'amour violent est plus sucré qu'un amour tendre, ses mots sont uniques, comme inventés pour votre seulepersonne. Il est plus intransigeant qu'un amour possessif, votre monde se résume à la prunelle de l'autre. Il est plus censé qu'un amour raisonnable, car il jette la raison par dessus bord, lucide sur les rapports qu'entretiennent le cerveau et le cœur... L'amour violent paraît être absolu et par là-même, il est dangereux... il est comme un coup or, il est indubitable et intrinsèque qu'un coup est fait pour être bref... mais les séquelles, elles, restent.

Par sa position d'ami et de confident, Kame avait eu le loisir d'étudier cet état d'esprit chez le jeune homme. Il avait su, avant même de s'abandonner à ses sentiments, à quel point s'attirer l'amour de Koki pouvait être dangereux. Il avait néanmoins tenté sa chance, aussi acceptait-il son fardeau avec autant de bonne grâce qu'il est humainement possible. En conséquence, il se mâchonna plus fortement la lèvre pour retenir son cri de rage quand, un grand sourire aux lèvres, son amant passa son bras autour des épaules de Jin et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Bien sûr, il en était plus conscient que personne sur terre : Koki était tactile. Il en avait toujours était ainsi, pourquoi changerait-il si subitement ? Il n'y avait pas de traitement particulier pour le sensuel et séduisant Jin Akanishi, non il le savait, et le sourire radieux de ce dernier n'avait aucune signification, pourquoi en douter ? Avait-il la moindre raison de haïr les doigts de Jin qui écartèrent les quelques mèches noires du lobe où cette bouche appétissante souffla dieu seul sait quelles paroles secrètes et indécentes ?

D'un bond, Kame quitta sa chaise et se rua vers les toilettes en lançant quelques mots d'excuses à la journaliste qui recueillait ses propos. À peine enfermé dans sa cabine, il laissa libre cours à ses émotions. Il frappa un coup sec contre le mur avant d'y poser son front, épuisé. Il était furieux, non pas contre Koki, moins encore contre Akanishi, mais contre lui même. Il détestait se voir aussi misérable. Quand cette horrible jalousie venait s'emparer de lui, il se sentait laid et même pire, immonde. Il avait toujours été d'un caractère facile et d'une humeur joyeuse. Foncièrement, il se montrait si confiant envers autrui qu'il avait été plus d'une fois abusé et que certains l'avait tenu pour naïf. D'autre que lui s'en serai plaint, voir même se serai amendé, mais pas Kazuya. Il lui semblait normal de ne point douter, la personne qui lui faisait face ne pouvait être réellement mauvaise, telle était sa conviction... Pour cette simple raison, éprouver un élan si sale que la jalousie paraissait dénaturé et dégradant.

Toutefois, depuis que Koki avait pris cette place spéciale dans sa vie, il l'avait plus d'une fois expérimentée. Le jeune homme n'était pas plus volage qu'un autre. À dire vrai, son attitude avec les autres, et particulièrement les membres du groupe, était devenu plus distante. Il employait moins volontiers les contacts et étreintes amicales envers eux. De plus, le côtoyant depuis presque onze ans, Kame savait combien ce garçon pouvait être constant. Il était comme un bon gros chien, il avait l'air de vouloir mordre, mais envers la personne qu'il aimait, il restait dévoué et fidèle. Or, là résidait précisément le problème de Kamenashi, il ignorait si Koki l'aimait. Il présumait, sans trop de circonspection, qu'il existait entre eux une attirance certaine, sinon pourquoi seraient-ils amants ? Il ne doutait pas non plus de l'amitié qui les unissait, les dix années passés lui en avait apporté moult preuves. Néanmoins, parler d'amour lui semblait encore trop audacieux. D'où les tensions qui l'habitaient car, si Koki ne ressentait pas d'amour pour lui, il serait incapable de se l'attacher. Telles étaient les origines de la jalousie de Kame, l'incertitude, l'inconfort et la peur.

Il respira profondément pour retrouver un minimum de sang-froid. Il devait avant tout se contrôler, leur journée de travail touchait presque à sa fin. Encore une heure ou deux de ses questions insipides qu'avaient le don d'inventer ces magazines pour midinettes. Encore une heure ou deux de réponses toutes faîtes par l'agence et que, les années défilant, il avait fini par connaître par cœur. Encore une heure ou deux de mensonge éhontés construits pour offrir du rêve à leurs fans. Plus que ces petites heures et il pourrait s'échapper. Comme ils se l'étaient promis, Nakamaru, Koki et lui iraient boire un verre quelque part. Il voulait s'imbiber d'alcool au point de ne plus penser. Et qu'importe les longues heures de répétition avec le professeur de chant qui l'attendait le lendemain, qu'importe les regards étonnés que poserait sur lui ses amis quand, saoul, il se mettrait à délirer, qu'importe quand, abandonné par eux, titubant vers sa voiture, il se ferait envahir par les médias indiscrets, ce soir, il n'avait plus envie d'être une idole de la Johnny's Entertainement. Il sourit en passant ses mains sur son visage, épuisé, il avait beau en rêver, il se savait incapable de tels excès. Sa conscience professionnelle le tiendrait une fois de plus en laisse et sagement, il refuserait ce verre de trop qui aurait pu le conduire à l'oubli.

Il quitta les toilettes et retrouva sa place sur la petite chaise en fer peu avenante. Il présenta encore ses excuses à celles qu'il avait planté là sans manière, inventa une maladie bénigne qui serait oubliée l'heure suivante pour enfin retrouver son masque de Kamenashi Kazuya, le K de KAT-TUN, non pas humain, juste idole.

- Alors, nous en étions à la lettre L, s'exclama la journaliste avec un enthousiasme exagéré, L pour _Love_, l'amour...

Kame ne put retenir son rictus sardonique. _Love_, il était plus que fatigué de ce mot. Il glissa une œillade vers Koki qui posait avec Taguchi pour un photographe excité qui hurlait littéralement de joie à chacune de leurs expressions. Akanishi était beaucoup plus loin à présent et discutait avec beaucoup de sérieux avec la seconde journaliste. Il avait fait une montagne d'un grain de sable... Oui vraiment _Love_ était un mot qui l'épuisait...

*

* *

- Oy ! Oy ! Oy ! Master ! Chauffe le saké, le quatuor est arrivé !

Tout en trompetant ses quelques mots, Nakamaru déboula dans une petite échoppe encastrée entre deux bâtiments d'aspect fort peu engageant. Quittant la grande avenue grouillante de monde, ils avaient tourné dans une rue à peine éclairée et absolument pas fréquentée, garé la voiture près d'une poubelle pleine à craquer et abordé ce bar. Dans le véhicule de Kamenashi, Ueda, Maru et Koki s'étaient entassés, survoltés, heureux de pouvoir s'octroyer quelques heures de détente entre amis. Derrière la porte coulissante en bois et vitre dépolie, la pièce était exiguë mais chaleureuse. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, droit comme la justice et doté d'un ventre rebondi, se tenait de l'autre côté d'un comptoir en bambou ocre. Dans son dos, une haute étagère étalait sa collection de bouteilles qui, à l'étonnement de Kazuya, contenait des alcools fort rares et onéreux. Sur son plan de travail se trouvait des verres impeccables, un évier, des torchons et une série de bols remplis de biscuits salés, de fèves ou de pistaches grillées. Les garçons s'installèrent sur quatre des six chaises hautes qui servaient de seuls autres mobiliers au bar.

Kame sourit. Un lieu aussi isolé et chaleureux était sûrement l'endroit le plus sûr pour des célébrités en quête de calme. Certes, ils étaient très loin des clubs branchés de Roppongi ou de Shibuya, néanmoins ils savaient tous pertinemment que des tels endroits étaient le repères des jeunes. De plus, habitués de ces coins à la mode, les KAT-TUN avaient fini par ne plus y trouver leur plaisir, rencontrant, trop souvent, des groupies venue spécialement pour les voir. Dans cette buvette éloignée de tout, Kame était quasiment certain de ne pas se faire abordé par une horde de filles, charmantes, bien sûr, mais envahissantes, ou encore par des paparazzi indiscrets en quête du scoop du mois. Il avisa les murs recouverts de lambris aux couleurs de miel, les quelques tableaux d'un goût douteux issus de l'esprit farfelu d'un peintre dépressif, la porte en plastique vert criard sur laquelle était collé l'écriteau « Toilettes » et, brusquement, se sentit détendu. Il se sentait réellement dans un autre univers, une sphère où il n'était rien de plus qu'un garçon normal venu boire un verre avec ses amis tout aussi normaux.

Il observa le barman. Avec son visage de pleine lune, ses joues imberbes, son crâne chauve et son ventre proéminent, il ressemblait à un bouddha, ce que son air serein mais jovial accentuait encore. Ses petits yeux marron rencontrèrent ceux de Kazuya et il le salua d'un hochement de tête.

- Je te présente Yasunari-sama dit Master, lança Koki qui avait capté l'échange muet, Master, voici deux potes à nous, Kamenashi Kazuya et Ueda Tatsuya.

En guise de bienvenue, il posa une céramique pleine de maïs soufflé au wasabi devant chacun d'eux. Il les gratifia en plus d'une brusque bourrade à l'épaule et déclara en posant une petite bouteille en terre dans une casserole d'eau fumante :

- M'en reste plus qu'un à connaître alors...

- Ouais, rétorqua Nakamaru en prenant l'air d'un scientifique, mais sortir Taguchi de son appartement c'est tenter de faire pousser des cheveux sur ton crâne Master.

- Attention à l'insolence gamin !

- Ainsi vous connaissez Akanishi-kun ? Demanda Ueda, intéressé.

- Un bon petit, mieux que ces deux voyous en tout cas, grogna Master en désignant du menton Maru et Koki qui étaient assis au centre.

Ce dernier s'accorda un rictus timide avant de tourner son regard vers celui, à sa droite, qui restait silencieux. Kazuya fixait le quinquagénaire de ce regard grave que Tanaka avait remarqué bien plus d'une fois chez son amant. Étrangement, il se sentit le besoin de donner quelques explications.

- Jin va pas très bien en ce moment, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kame, alors Maru et moi, on l'a un peu sorti, histoire qu'il se change les idées.

- Ah ! Je vois, répondit Kame, comme s'il n'était pas concerné.

- Je lui ai bien demandé de se joindre à nous, poursuivit le premier, mais il a...

Koki hésita, jeta un coup d'œil vers Kame qui, comprenant très bien la situation, laissa échapper un claquement de langue impatient, hocha la tête, fit la moue avant de regarder ses genoux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il savait parfaitement que Jin évitait tout contact avec lui hors des heures de travail. Il s'y était habitué et ne trouvait rien à redire. Quelque part, les choses lui convenaient tel qu'elles étaient. Un lourd silence était tombé dans le minuscule bar de Master. Personne dans le groupe ne pouvait ignorer le froid qui persistait entre les deux leaders mais la chose était devenue un sujet tabou. Koki venait de faire une bêtise en l'évoquant, aussi, se sentant coupable, il se fit un devoir de dérider tout le monde.

- MASTER ! Hurla-t**-**il en bondissant de son siège. Il contourna le meuble en bambou et rejoignit l'homme de l'autre côté. Tanaka était plus grand que lui d'à peine une dizaine de centimètre aussi dut-il se mettre sur la pointe des pieds quand il voulut, les yeux excessivement écarquillés, observer le sommet de son crâne, puis s'extasier :

- Est-ce un cheveu que je vois ? Au bout de toutes ces années tu as réussi à t'en faire pousser un !

En dépit du respect qu'inspirait Yasunari-sama, ses trois amis ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner, n'osant, tout de même pas, se montrait trop ouvertement moqueur. Armé d'une incroyable impétuosité, Koki frotta de sa paume le crâne avant de reprendre d'un air contrit :

- Ah non ! Non désolé, c'était un poil de chat... Je t'ai donné de faux espoir...

- Tanaka-kun, lança Master en empoignant le plat d'amuse-bouche, je t'avais dit de te tenir tranquille. Je ne te sers rien ce soir...

- Eeeeeeeeeehhhhh ???? s'écria Koki désespéré, Master ! Ne me fait pas ça ! J'ai soif !

- Penses-y la prochaine fois, rétorqua l'homme en échaudant des petites coupelles qu'il posa devant les autres jeunes hommes.

- Mais Master, supplia Koki en attrapant le dos de sa chemise en lin blanc.

- Lâche-moi et va t'asseoir gamin, peut-être qu'alors je pourrai me montrer magnanime.

Tanaka ne se fit pas répéter l'ordre deux fois. Dès qu'il eut donné à l'indiscipliné sa coupelle échaudée, le serveur versa à chacun une bonne rasade du saké brûlant. Nakamaru se saisit de la céramique, la leva au plafond et claironna d'un air solennelle.

- À l'amitié ! Kampai ! (1)

Kame frissonna en entendant ses mots. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et des larmes brûler ses yeux fatigués. Il leva son verre avec les autres et murmura un « Kampai » de sa voix brisée. Enfin, il avala d'une traite la petite quantité de vin de riz. Immédiatement, il sentit un grand bien-être l'envahir. La chaleur du liquide se répandit dans tout son corps alors que déjà, les vapeurs doucereuses de l'alcool prenait le chemin de son cerveau. Pendant quelques secondes, chacun appréciant les bienfaits de ce revigorant, un agréable silence ravi avait pris possession des lieux. Toutefois, dès que Master eut servie la seconde tournée, la bonne humeur et le bruit reprirent leurs droits. Dans une cacophonie sans nom, Maru et Koki expliquaient à leur vieil ami les tenants et les aboutissants de leur longue semaine très chargée. De temps à autre ponctuée par les fous-rire d'Ueda, la conversation prenait un tour fantastique, emportée par la fantaisie des deux clowns. Kame ne participait pas. Il savait, par expérience, que TaNaka avait repris du service spécialement pour lui changer les idées. Il écoutait donc simplement, n'ayant pas le cœur à prendre part autrement que par quelques sourires, dévorant des yeux son amant qui, à sa gauche, s'agitait en grimaçant des mimiques comiques et assénant au passage des coups à Ueda pour provoquer en lui le boxer.

En vérité, Kamenashi était plus préoccupé par des considérations personnelles que par les babillages de ses camarades. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, il cherchait un moyen de convaincre Koki pour qu'il passât la soirée avec lui. Il était bien sûr hors de question qu'il lança les hostilités dans ce bar. Il aurait pu, avec un peu d'audace, tenter d'aguicher le jeune homme en lui caressant les jambes de la pointe du pied ou glisser sa main sur ses cuisses, mais le meuble en bois de Master ne les dissimulait pas et il craignit de se faire surprendre par les deux autres larrons. Un endroit plus grand et plus peuplé lui aurait peut-être permis de l'attirer vers les toilettes pour une discussion rapprochée, cependant il se doutait que les latrines de ce bar n'était pas fait pour ce genre de manœuvres discrètes. Il ne lui restait alors que l'option de la voiture. Il allait de toutes les manières devoir raccompagner ses camarades chez eux. Son principal souci était que, s'il suivait l'itinéraire le plus simple, Nakamaru était celui qui habitait le plus loin de ce lieux, en toute logique, il serait donc celui que Kazuya devrait déposer en dernier. D'un autre côté, Koki était celui qui vivait le plus près de son appartement. Il pouvait toujours prétexter ne pas vouloir faire seul la longue route qui séparait le quartier de Maru et le sien. Ou encore, il pouvait faire mine de se tromper de sortie, prendre une route plus alambiquée et plus longue qui lui permettrait de déposer Ueda et Nakamaru en premier. Il ne lui resterait alors qu'à persuader Koki à ce moment. Il n'aurait que peu de temps, certes, mais la chose n'était pas impossible.

Il envoya le cinquième verre que lui servit Master au fond de son gosier, se sentit revigoré au contact de la boisson chaude qui glissait vers son estomac et trouva même le courage de rendre la petite claque que Koki venait de lui donner sur l'omoplate. Il sourit et commenta à son tour l'interview qu'ils avaient donné plutôt dans la soirée avant de, ayant satisfait ses collègues, pouvoir se replonger dans ses pensées. Il fallait en tout premier lieu trouver le bon itinéraire. Quel chemin le mènerait d'abord chez Maru ? S'il évitait la bretelle qu'il devrait logiquement prendre, il pourrait en moins de dix minutes trouver un petit boulevard tranquille qui menait en ligne droite vers ce quartier, il faudrait par contre quelques détours pour retrouver l'immeuble d'Ueda mais à partir de là, il serait seul avec Koki. Il leur faudrait moins de vingt minutes pour rejoindre la résidence de son amant. Il allait devoir user de tous ses charmes pour lui donner l'envie de passer la nuit avec lui. Étrangement, il était peu sûr de lui. Il avait remarqué que depuis sa petite conversation avec Akanishi, Koki semblait préoccupé. Même à cet instant précis, malgré ses pitreries, une ombre persistait au fond de ses pupilles noires. Kame était certain d'être le seul à l'avoir remarqué et s'inquiétait un peu pour son amour. Néanmoins, ce qui l'ennuyait plus encore était que, si Koki avait des soucis, il se montrerait moins disposé à une nuit câline. Aussi, durant les vingt minutes que dureraient le trajet il allait devoir se montrer particulièrement irrésistible.

Il pensa à être direct : « Toi, moi et un lit... une nuit de folie s'étend devant nous. » mais se ravisa vite, il se faisait l'effet d'un de ces vieux pervers en costume trois pièces qui accostaient les collégiennes dans l'immeuble 108 à Shibuya. Il pouvait toujours tenter quelques chatteries pour l'attirer dans son piège. D'abord des paroles aguicheuses, une main glissée l'air de rien dans ses cheveux, le long de son cou, sur son bras, effleurant sa cuisse pour finalement terminer sa course sur un endroit bien plus intéressant... Il sourit à cette idée, peut-être l'argument physique pourrait-il avoir raison de toutes ses résistances. Il jeta un regard concupiscent sur la nuque de son voisin et imagina quelques secondes durant que sa langue titillait chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à sa vue, cependant il se ressaisit brusquement. Par accident, ses yeux avaient capté ceux de Nakamaru qui le dévisageaient, sans surprise, mais avec une certaine curiosité et comme de la compréhension. Il frémit, se détourna, réclama à Master une autre dose de saké chaud qu'il avala avec une avidité malvenue. Sa hâte provoqua une quinte de toux et l'alcool, trop fort, trop chaud ou simplement de trop, lui fit tourner la tête. Il ne voulait pas croire que son aîné eût pu comprendre la situation. Si par malchance, il avait vraiment tout deviner, résisterait-il à l'envie d'en parler à son meilleur ami ? Et comment Koki réagirait-il en sachant qu'ils avaient été découverts ? Il ne parvenait pas à se figurer les issus d'un tel scénario et déjà, il paniquait.

Soudain, la rue, paisible jusqu'à l'heure, palpita des vrombissements d'une moto qui firent sourciller Kazuya. Même s'il en était le premier surpris, la mélodie de l'engin lui était familière et il cherchait dans sa mémoire les raisons de cette reconnaissance quand les ronflements se turent juste à la porte de l'échoppe. Ils escomptaient tous voir débarquer le propriétaire du véhicule mais, au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut la sonnerie tonitruante d'un téléphone qui brisa l'attente muette dans la quelle ils s'étaient plongés. Bondissant droit sur ses deux pieds, Koki se mit à fouiller dans ses poches pour brandir son portable. Il ne prononça que trois mots : « oui, j'arrive » avant de raccrocher et sortir son portefeuille pour régler ses verres. Tout en donnant son dû à Yasunari, il s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons :

- Je vais vous laisser, j'avais autre chose de prévu ce soir. On se voit demain. Amusez-vous bien.

Personne ne put ignorer le désarroi de Kame tant le choc s'était peint clairement sur ses traits fins. Il vérifia l'heure, il était tout juste neuf heures, ils n'avaient passé qu'une demi-heure tous ensemble. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche, incapable de parler et désirant malgré tout connaître les raison de ce brutal abandon. En revanche, Nakamaru, lui, n'avait pas perdu sa langue. Il se leva à son tour de son siège et lança sur un ton faussement en colère :

- Attend ! Attend ! Attend ! Tu me lâches, c'est ça ? Tu sais que je suis un mari jaloux ! Je veux savoir avec qui tu me trompes.

À la surprise de tous, Tanaka n'entra pas dans le jeu. Il fronça les sourcils et envoya son ami paître dans d'autres champs. Cependant, Yûichi ne se laissa pas démonter, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brutalement. Il dévisagea un moment en silence la personne à l'extérieur. Kame essaya bien d'apercevoir lui aussi de qui il pouvait s'agir, mais il ne distinguait que les longues jambes serrées dans un jean délavé et troué, le haut du corps était resté caché dans la pénombre de la rue.

- Akanishi-kun ! S'écria vivement Maru en levant la main en guise de salut, bon si c'est toi je veux bien te confier ma fille Kokiko (2), mais tu fais attention à elle, n'est-ce pas ? Il est sûr cet engin de mort au moins ?

Et, prononçant ces quelques mots, il sortit pour regarder de près la moto. La tension était palpable dans le bar de Master. Kamenashi assassinait, littéralement, du regard son amant. Ce dernier, ignorant soigneusement les deux autres personnes présentes, soutenait, de ses iris pleins de courage et de compassion, les œillades meurtrières. Il finit par humidifier ses lèvres du bout de la langue et déclarer d'une voix douce :

- J'avais déjà promis à Jin de l'accompagner quelque part, quand je lui ai dit que tu n'allais pas bien, il a accepté de partir un peu plus tard, mais je ne peux pas le faire attendre plus...

Pour toute réponse, Kazuya se détourna et tendit sa coupelle vide vers Master. Il distingua parfaitement le soupir démoralisé de Koki et suivit avec attention le son de ses pas qui le quittaient. La porte se referma, Nakamaru s'installa à la place de celui qui venait de les laisser et la moto repartit dans un sanglot déchirant. Kamenashi, furieux, enfourna sa rasade d'alcool et tendit de nouveau le récipient vide vers Master, toutefois une main le recouvrit et la voix basse et apaisante de Nakamaru résonna dans la pièce :

- Master, prépare un thé bien chaud à Kame s'il te plaît. C'est lui qui conduit, c'est plus prudent.

Avec fermeté, les doigts de Maru dégagèrent la céramique de son emprise puis il emprisonna dans sa paume chaude la main de Kazuya. Une larme coula le long de la joue blême du plus jeune. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il l'essuya avec promptitude et jeta un regard honteux vers les trois autres qui avaient du le percer à jour. Mais, Yasunari s'était détourné pour mettre sa bouilloire sur le feu et le corps fin de Nakamaru dissimulait pudiquement la tristesse de son ami au reste du monde.

*

* *

- On se voit demain ! Lança Tatsuya avant de claquer la portière arrière et de s'en aller d'un pas incertain vers l'entrée de son immeuble. Kamenashi et Nakamaru s'assurèrent qu'il parvînt bien à destination. Quand la fenêtre aux rideaux rouges du jeune homme s'éclaira, Kazuya fit redémarrer sa voiture pour reconduire Nakamaru chez lui.

Il était plus de onze heures, mais le conducteur avait l'esprit très clair. Il n'avait plus touché une seule goutte d'alcool, et les deux grandes tasses de thé noir bien chaud que lui avait servi Master, l'avait remis d'aplomb. Si le départ de Koki avait tout d'abord jeté un froid dans le petit bar pourtant convivial, Maru s'était dépêché de remettre un peu d'ambiance en s'appliquant à taquiner Ueda. Ce dernier, éméché par le bon saké, avait montré une ardeur inhabituelle à répondre aux bêtises de son camarade. Bien vite, ils firent à eux deux un tel vacarme qu'ils captaient toute l'attention du maître des lieux et que plus personne ne demandait à Kazuya de participer à l'agitation ambiante. Ainsi, il put prendre tout son temps pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. À force de réfléchir, il avait fini par trouver absurde sa réaction envers Koki. Bien sûr, il aurait souhaité qu'il restât plus longtemps à ses côtés, qu'il lui accordât sa soirée et qu'il pût discuter du problème qui le minait. Quand bien même ils n'avaient pas prit la peine d'en parler, il aurait tellement apprécié de s'endormir serré tout contre celui qu'il aimait. Toutefois, il s'estimait heureux que, malgré la promesse qui le liait à Akanishi, Koki eût prit le temps de rester un peu à ses côtés. Il ne s'était agi que d'une demi-heure et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'avoir un réel échange, mais avait-il tout au moins essayé. Puis, dans le regard qui lui avait adressé avant de s'en aller, dans ses quelques mots d'excuses qu'il lui avait personnellement adressé, Kame avait senti un véritable regret... du moins était-ce ce qu'il se plaisait à croire...

Après avoir roulé quelques secondes sans qu'aucun d'eux ne trouva la moindre chose à dire, Nakamaru tourna la tête vers son cadet et murmura de sa voix la plus douce :

- Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ? Rétorqua Kazuya, étonné de cette entrée en matière peu orthodoxe.

- Tu sais que si tu as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler...

- Oui... oui bien sûr que je le sais... balbutia le garçon en crispant ses mains sur son volant. Il avait craint ce moment toute la soirée. Yûichi était une personne calme et compréhensive, il ne cherchait que rarement les ennuis, se contentait de faire l'idiot si bien que ses propres amis oubliaient à quel point il était en réalité sensible et concerné par autrui. De plus, quand il s'était mis en tête d'aider un être cher à son cœur, il se montrait plus têtu que cet âne bâté d'Akanishi. Kame se mit à mâchonner sa lèvre inférieure, ce soir-là, il n'y échapperait pas, mais, loin d'aller chercher le bâton pour se faire battre, il resta silencieux.

- Finalement, lança Maru comme s'il sortait d'une longue réflexion, on n'a jamais su pourquoi vous vous étiez disputé...

Là encore, Kame eut du mal à suivre le fil du raisonnement. Il le fit comprendre à son interlocuteur qui précisa de trois mots incisifs :

- Toi et Akanishi.

Kame déglutit. Pourquoi... une drôle de question enfin de compte. Comme si tout devait avoir une raison profonde. Dans ce cas précis, il n'y avait rien à dire et se souvenir des moments où ils avaient été si proche le blessait. D'une voix émue, il se lança dans des explications :

- D'abord, y a jamais eu de dispute entre Jin et moi... Du moins, rien de plus que ces chamailleries de boulot qu'on a tous déjà eu un jour ou l'autre. Je peux pas te dire ce qui s'est passé... je le comprends pas non plus... on peut dire que le temps a fait son œuvre je crois. On s'est éloigné tout naturellement, on a tous commencé à bosser chacun de notre côté et on se voyait moins... ça nous à pas réussi à Jin et moi... on s'appelait moins, puis plus... on s'est de moins en moins parlé... puis plus du tout en dehors du travail... et aujourd'hui, de mon côté en tout cas, c'est surtout la gêne qui m'empêche d'aller vers lui. Ça ferait trop bizarre, au bout de presque trois ans...

Dans un premier temps, Nakamaru ne trouva rien à répondre. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que venait d'expliquer son ami. Même si Koki et lui avaient réussi à rester de bons amis, leur relation n'était plus la même qu'au tout début, quand leur carrière naissante les obligeait tous à marcher main dans la main chaque jour de la semaine. À présent, ils se voyaient beaucoup moins souvent, chacun se démenant pour faire avancer ses projets personnels. Il soupira et tenta tout de même de tempérer le cas extrême de Jin et Kame.

- Bizarre mais pas impossible, je sais que Jin est chiant et surtout têtu, mais peut-être que si tu y vas progressivement... vous ne serez peut-être plus amis comme avant, mais ça sera sûrement mieux que maintenant...

- Je verrai... lâcha Kame que la perspective d'un combat supplémentaire ne réjouissait pas. Il reprit avec lassitude :

- Je te promets pas d'essayer maintenant en tout cas, j'ai autre chose à penser.

- Koki ?

La voiture fit une violente embardée et manqua de peu d'entrer dans celle qui arrivait en face. L'autre conducteur klaxonna longuement pour signaler à Kame son agacement. Ce dernier tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre sa place dans la voie et, tremblant, lâcha un « MERDE ! » tonitruant qui vibra assez longtemps dans l'habitacle clos. Accroché à la poignée, Nakamaru n'osa plus prononcer un mot. De son côté, Kame se remettait en secret de ses émotions. Outre l'accident évité de justesse, c'était la brutalité avec laquelle Nakamaru était arrivé au sujet qui l'intéressait qui choquait encore son camarade. Comment allait-il pouvoir justifier toute cette soirée ? Il y avait d'abord eu ses larmes, à présent cet accident manqué... Nul besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que quelque chose se tramait... or son aîné était loin d'être bête...

- Kame, il faut tourner maintenant...

- Quoi ? Marmonna le garçon pas tout à fait revenu de son rêve.

- Kame tourne ! S'exclama Maru pour le secouer.

Il comprit soudain l'ordre et paniqua légèrement en éprouvant sur sa peau le ton brusque qu'avait employé l'autre. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche comme s'il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, immobilisa complètement la voiture en plein milieu du carrefour, alluma les essuie-glaces et tira le frein à main. Il va sans dire qu'une voiture arrêtée à un croisement très fréquenté, alors que tous les feux sont au vert n'est pas tout à fait au goût des automobilistes, il n'y eut donc que Kame pour s'étonner d'entendre un concert de klaxon et d'insulte. Yûichi, lui, gardait son calme et fixait le jeune homme avec cet air agaçant qui vous dit « C'est bon, ne dis rien, j'ai compris... ». Voyant, malgré tout, que Kazuya était parfaitement incapable de reprendre seul possession de ses moyens, il posa une main sur son épaule et lui donna les directives d'un ton compatissant :

- Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à remettre le contact, enlever le frein à main, mettre le clignotant à droite et on sera presque arrivé chez moi...

Le garçon souffla en maudissant son émotivité qui l'avait mis dans une situation embarrassante. Il remit sa voiture en marche et voulut repartir quand Maru intervînt en pointant le pare-brise :

- Et, Kame, il ne pleut pas...

Lorsqu'enfin il put redémarrer, le conducteur n'en menait pas large et demeura muet. Son compagnon ne chercha pas à reprendre leur conversation et ne dit plus un seul mot jusqu'à ce que le véhicule s'arrêta devant la jolie résidence boisée où il louait un studio. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'attarder, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et sembla prêt à refermer la porte. Toutefois, il se ravisa à la dernière minute, il se pencha pour observer Kame et déclara de but-en-blanc :

- Il y a quelque temps, j'ai poussé Koki à se confier...

La réaction de Kamenashi n'avait pu lui échapper. Il avait tressailli et sursauté avant de se tourner à moitié pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Il m'a dit, poursuivit-il, que c'était compliqué... que tu étais bizarre, pas comme d'habitude avec lui... ne te prends pas tant la tête, tout ceux qui t'aiment, tes amoureux et tes amis, te choisissent pour ce que tu es, franc, joyeux et irrésistible... Koki c'est pareil... et puis tu le connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment te l'attacher... utilise un peu ta cervelle...

Kame resta bouche-bée. Lui qui se faisait un sang d'encre, qui se collait des migraines à chercher comment éviter que qui que ce soit ne les découvrît, apprenait par Nakamaru que Koki n'avait pas tenu sa langue. Il sentit la colère bouillir en lui, avait des envies violentes de disputes et avait déjà sorti son portable pour déclarer la guerre à son amant quand tout autre chose occupa soudain son esprit. Il repassa une ou deux fois le discours de Maru, l'analysa et sentit sa tension retombée. Il le dévisagea et murmura, confus :

- Tu...

Il ne parvenait pas à formuler sa question, si bien qu'après avoir un peu patienté Maru demanda avec gentillesse :

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu acceptes que... ? Retenta Kame, mais encore la force lui manqua.

- Vous soyez gay ? Acheva son ami, étrangement clairvoyant. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Je ne vais pas perdre deux de mes meilleurs amis pour une histoire de préférence sexuelle... disons que vous avez de la chance avec moi... je suis tolérant... mais méfiez-vous plus des autres... simplement.

Pour toute réponse, Kazuya laissa tomber son téléphone sur le siège vide du passager et ne retint plus les larmes qui lui avaient brûlé les yeux toute la journée. Il était épuisé, physiquement et moralement, il était déçu que Koki ne lui eût pas tenu compagnie, il était soulagé de se sentir compris et soutenu par son cher Yûichi... Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et ajouta quelques mots :

- Tu connais cet idiot de Koki, il se lasse vite et... il s'ennuie en ce moment de sa petite tortue qu'il avait toujours connu... à toi d'être imaginatif pour le reste. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, tu es surprenant. À demain Kame, et dors bien.

Maru referma la portière et disparut derrière le haut portail en fer forgé que protégeait un code digital. Kazuya, lui, resta encore un moment à vider son cœur de ce trop plein de peine qui l'avait submergé. Il ouvrit grand la vitre et laissa le vent glacé brûler ses joues humides, il posa son menton sur le rebord de l'ouverture et chercha la lune des yeux. Elle était déjà assez haute dans le ciel et son fin croissant blond était presque dissimulé derrière des nuages d'encre. La scène lui rappelai étrangement l'une des chansons de l'album qu'ils sortiraient dans les mois à venir. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, ils y travaillaient pendant leur cours de chant... La mélodie flottait, incertaine, dans sa tête sans que la totalité des paroles ne lui reviennent...

_**Oborozuki o kiri ni kasumu futari no hibi kowaresou na yakusoku**_

_Dans cette nuit à la lune couverte de nuage, les jours que nous avons passé ensemble sont embrouillés par la brume, une promesse qui est sur le point de se briser_

_**Uso demo ii anata no taisetsu de aritakute...**_

_Qu'importe si c'est un mensonge, je veux qu'elle reste importante pour toi..._(3)

La suite de la phrase resta en suspend sur ses lèvres et il se contenta de chantonner la mélodie en pensant à combien ces mots touchaient son cœur. Peu à peu, embrumé par leur situation présente, Kame avait oublié ce qui avait rendu si belle sa relation avec Koki. Depuis qu'il avait reconnu son amour pour son ami, il s'était fourvoyé et toutes leurs belles promesses de jeunesse s'étaient évanouies. N'avaient-ils pas juré de rester fidèle à eux-mêmes et à leurs amis ? Ne s'étaient-ils pas juré de ne rien laisser entacher la vivacité de leurs sentiments ? N'avaient-il pas juré de toujours se surprendre pour que jamais ils ne se lassassent d'être ensemble ? Bien sûr, quand à dix-sept ans, ils avaient prononcés ces serments, ils n'avaient jamais songé à devenir amants, pourtant, à ce jour, il devait reconnaître que rien n'était plus vrai. La mélodie se terminait presque et certaines paroles lui revenaient encore :

_**Kagayaita harukana kioku o yobimashita susumuyo**_

_En rappelant les lointains souvenir qui brillent, je continue à avancer_

_**Demo nanigenai chiisenai koto bakari kienai kesenai**_

_Mais, même les plus petites choses qui ne sont pas importantes peuvent disparaître, peuvent être effacées._

Kame renifla et essuya d'un geste sec les larmes sur son visage. Il se pencha ensuite vers la boîte à gant et se saisit du paquet de cigarette que Koki avait laissé là quelques jours plus tôt. Il enclencha l'allume cigare, glissa la cigarette entre ses lèvres et aspira sa première bouffée de poison. Il ne fumait pas régulièrement. De temps en temps, quand l'envie lui prenait, il s'octroyait un petit réconfortant. Or, sa journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante et sa nuit ne promettait pas d'être tranquille. Au delà de tous ses défauts, de toutes les incompréhensions, de toutes les épreuves, il aimait Koki, il allait donc devoir trouver un moyen pour renforcer leur lien et rendre le jeune homme fou amoureux de lui. Il expira avec un peu plus de force et sourit. Il ne pouvait pas s'avouer vaincu aussi tôt. Brusquement, son téléphone portable sonna, il sut, à la simple mélodie, qui l'appelait. Il attrapa l'appareil, vérifia sur l'écran, sourit en voyant clignoter « Hage-sama » et se décida à décrocher.

« Éh ! Lança la voix à l'autre bout du fil, ne me déteste pas. »

Et immédiatement, il raccrocha. Kame resta un long moment interloqué, le téléphone pendu à l'oreille. Il devinait à leurs chaleurs que ses joues s'étaient empourprées. Enfin, il referma son téléphone, sourit et retira de cet appel plus de conviction encore. Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas déjà abandonner.

_Suite au chapitre 3_

LEXIQUE

1) **Kampai** : Mot lancé quand on trinque, équivalent de notre « santé »

2) **Kokiko** était l'un des surnoms de Koki quand il était plus jeune. La syllabe **-ko** termine généralement les prénoms féminins, d'où la plaisanterie de Nakamaru.

3) KAT-TUN, extraits de « MOON », Track 16 du CD _Break the Records -by you & for you-_, Avril 2009, J-One records. Idem pour l'extrait qui suit.


	3. Water Dance

**Petit mot avant de commencer : **Et voici la suite de la fic pour les quatre personnes qui ont la gentillesse de la lire. D'abord, celle qui n'a pas le choix, ma best, Valiré. Ensuite la V.I.P. qui lit les textes avant tout les autres pour exterminer mon orthographe rebelle : Atalia. Et enfin Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya et museelo, les deux gentilles qui m'ont laissé des super reviews. Elles ont été beaucoup appréciées et m'ont donné l'envie de continuer, merci les filles !

Bon, le début de la fic fais un peu pub pourrie avec slogan nul, mais bon... - rire – L'Occitane est réellement implanté au Japon, ce n'est pas juste une invention de ma part.

Bon pour ce qui est du mystérieux fondateur de la Johnny's, Johnny-san, je ne fais que l'évoquer et me base sur les quelques rumeurs qu'il y'a sur lui. C'est qu'il est discret le bon homme... pourtant ses « YOUtachi » sont plus que célèbres... -rire-

Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierait ce chapitre aussi. Les commentaires sont toujours autant aimés !

~oOo~

**CHAPITRE 3**

_**Water Dance**_

Les fragrances acidulées des sels de bain aux citrons éveillaient son esprit, alors que tout au contraire, l'eau brûlante détendait ses muscles au point de l'engourdir. Kame soupira d'aise. Après une journée entière de répétition, ce petit luxe avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Le mois précédent, pendant l'un de ces moments de désespoir profond dans lesquels le plongeait sa relation ambiguë avec Koki, il avait été pris de folie dépensière. Outre les deux chemises, le pull et les quatre jeans de la marque Kenzo, le diamant pour son oreille et la chevalière en or blanc ciselé, il avait dévalisé ce célèbre magasin français implanté depuis quelques temps à Tokyo : l'Occitane en Provence. Kame, légèrement dandy, y trouvait tout pour se satisfaire. Les produits de bonnes qualités, élaborés à base d'ingrédients naturels, convenaient à la perfection à sa peau fragilisées par les innombrables séances de maquillage qu'exigeait son métier. Évidemment, des achats de cette qualité avaient un coût et Kazuya avait largement entamé les quelques économies qu'il avait fait. De fait, il avait d'ores et déjà dit adieu au voyage à Taïwan qu'il s'était planifié, pourtant il ne regrettait qu'à peine. Quand il plongeait dans son bain au citrons, il ne se souciait plus de ces petites contrariétés. Quand il enfilait son pull Kenzo et que Koki lui affirmait qu'il était beau, plus rien au monde n'avait d'importance. Il poussa un autre soupir qui exprima cette fois-ci sa lassitude. Ce jour-là, il s'était disputé avec son amant. La querelle était partie d'un petit rien.

Ils préparaient le clip de _Rescue_. L'apprentissage des danses se révélait difficile, d'autant plus que, cette fois encore, des danseurs avaient été appelés pour le tournage, alors que les KAT-TUN n'avaient pas l'occasion de répéter avec eux. Si pour la chorégraphie en groupe ce détail ne causait pas trop de problème, pour les parties solo, les choses se corsaient légèrement, penser à s'accorder à un tiers qui était absent se révélaient un défi passablement ardu. Ce qui facilitait moins encore la tâche à Kame était toute une série de petits éléments anodins pour les autres membres, et néanmoins cruciaux à ses yeux.

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ce fameux soir où Koki l'avait abandonné pour Akanishi. Dix jours où leur emploi du temps surchargé ne leur avait pas permis de passer un peu de temps ensemble, en intimité. En fait, les seuls mots qu'ils avaient échangés depuis cette soirée se résumaient à : « Bonjour », « Ça va ? », « Bon travail », « Au revoir. ». Le jeune homme, qui aurait eu besoin de s'expliquer avec son amant, cumulait une terrible frustration qu'il n'avait ni les moyens, ni le temps d'évacuer. Pour couronner le tout, Tanaka et Akanishi passaient, tout au contraire, beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de venir ensemble au travail, que ce soit dans la voiture du premier ou chevauchant fièrement la moto du second. De même, leur manager avait organisé les heures d'enregistrement, de répétition et autres de telle manière que Jin et Koki se voyaient quotidiennement. Souvent, quand Kame était au cours de danse, les deux jeunes hommes étaient en studio et inversement. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en groupe pour tourner leur émission hebdomadaire, ils avaient eu tant à faire qu'ils n'avaient presque pas eu de pauses. Quand bien même elles auraient été plus nombreuses, il n'aurait pas pu approcher Koki qui passait le plus clair de son temps, soit à embêter Nakamaru, soit à jouer avec Junno.

Le pire était sûrement ces moments où, au vu et au su de tous, Koki et Jin allaient s'asseoir dans un coin du studio, épaule contre épaule, pour parler à voix basse. De temps à autre, un geste affectueux échappé à l'un d'eux : une caresse sur l'épaule, une main sur le genou, des doigts dégageant du front des mèches rebelles... Kame semblait devenir un peu plus fou chaque heure. Il était agacé de les voir se taire dès qu'un témoin s'approchait assez près pour les entendre, comme s'ils partageaient un secret bien trop extraordinaire pour que autrui en profitât. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde passés aggravaient sa rage et son corps entier n'était plus que sordide jalousie. Dix jours à ce traitement avait usé ses nerfs, aussi, à l'heure du déjeuner, avait-il perdu patience.

Suite à leur traditionnel jankenpon (1), Koki et lui avaient été désignés pour aller chercher des boissons pour tous les autres membres. Ils étaient sortis de la salle, sans échanger un mot, pas même un regard, mais Kazuya était déterminé à jeter quelques piques bien sentis à son amant. Cependant, dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, Koki l'avait attrapé par le bras et obligé à lui faire face :

- Désolé Kame-chan, avait-il lancé en courbant humblement le cou, tu pourrais me couvrir un moment s'il te plaît, j'ai un truc à faire.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas immédiatement réagi, décontenancé. Lui qui au moment même était entrain de répéter minutieusement tous ses reproches avait vu ce chauve idiot lui échapper. Il s'apprêtait lui faire des remarques quand la porte s'était ouverte derrière eux et Akanishi était sorti à son tour. Il avait posé sur Tanaka un regard entendu que celui-ci lui avait rendu, accompagné d'un hochement de tête. Sans porter attention à Kazuya, Jin s'était éloigné pour finalement disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Quand Koki s'était enfin retourné vers son ami, il avait de nouveau cet air grave et inquiet qui en disait long sur l'intérêt qu'il portait à Jin. Cette mine avait été plus que le patient Kame-chan pouvait en supporter.

- Désolé, Kame-chan, avait simplement dit Koki avant de s'éloigner.

Il n'avait toutefois pas eu le loisir d'aller très loin. D'un bond, Kamenashi l'avait rejoint et plaqué contre le mur. Une main sur chaque épaule, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, il bouillait littéralement, les joues rouges et la mâchoire contractée par la colère.

- C'est tout ? Désolé ? Avait-il grogné à voix basse, dix jours que j'attends un signe de vie et « désolé » ? Dix jours que je ressasse tous ce que j'ai à te dire et « désolé » ? Dix jours que tu n'es là que pour Akanishi et « désolé » ? Tu te fous de moi ? T'as perdu au jankenpon, tu viens avec moi.

Koki n'avait pas bougé, la surprise qui s'était d'abord lu dans son regard s'était estompée pour laisser place, non pas à de l'irritation, mais de la pitié. Cette compassion qu'il voyait se peindre avait achevé de contrarier Kame qui, dans son emportement, avait repoussé brutalement Koki en lâchant un grognement animal.

- Tu viens ! Avait-il ordonné, prêt à aucun compromis.

- Écoute Kame-chan, je te revaudrai ça de la manière que tu veux, mais là Jin a vraiment besoin de moi...

- Jin ? S'était écrié Kame en éclatant d'un rire dangereux, Jin ? Depuis quand tu es aussi proche de lui ? Y'a pas si longtemps tu l'appelais encore Akanishi... Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Kame-chan... avait soupiré Koki qui perdait visiblement son calme.

- Il n'y a pas de Kame-chan qui tienne ! Putain Tanaka tu m'emmerdes !

Koki avait paru étonné de s'entendre appeler par son patronyme, depuis combien d'années Kazuya ne l'avait-il pas appelé ainsi ? Cependant il avait bien vite compris que le ton était donné. Kazuya n'était pas disposé à négocier et lui n'était pas prêt à céder. Son visage était devenu dur alors que le ton de sa voix s'était raffermi :

- Kamenashi, c'est pas le moment ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, maintenant, je vais rejoindre Akanishi, tu veux dire aux autres que je suis pas allé aux boissons ? C'est pas mon problème... Débrouille-toi.

Il s'était à nouveau détourné pour partir, quand la voix brisée de son amant l'avait pétrifié sur place :

- Tu ne comprends rien...

Kame était épuisé et n'avait plus la force de le dissimuler.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ces boissons à la con ! Avait-il lâché dans un murmure fatigué, C'est toi... qui m'ignore, qui me parle jamais... Akanishi a des problèmes ? Moi aussi j'en ai... et t'es pas là pour moi. J'en ai marre d'attendre tes coups de fils en vain, j'en ai marre de te voir passer à côté de moi comme si je n'existais pas, j'en ai marre de passer après le monde entier. Akanishi a d'autres amis, il nous a même fait comprendre plus d'une fois qu'on était que des collègues pour lui... moi, j'en ai pas d'autre des amis... et en qui j'ai réellement confiance, il n'y a que toi !

Sa tirade terminée, Kame avait fixé le dos immobile de Koki. Il aurait voulu ajouter qu'il l'aimait, qu'il n'en pouvait plus de garder un sentiment aussi puissant pour lui, qu'il avait besoin d'être avec lui, quand bien même il n'était disposé qu'à lui donner son corps. Tanaka était resté encore un moment sans bouger, puis sans un mot, sans un regard, pour son ami, il avait repris son cheminement vers le couloir où Jin avait disparu. Kame n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Alors ses mots ne l'avaient pas touchés, cet aveux qui lui avait coûté tant d'effort n'avait pas le moindre poids dans la balance. Fou de douleur, il s'était rué sur Koki et l'avait balancé au sol. Koki avait atterri de tout son long, ventre à terre, et, pour l'immobiliser, Kame s'était assis sur son dos. Il avait attrapé ses épaules et donné une grande bourrade en s'écriant :

- Dis quelque chose !

- J'ai pas envie de parler avec un égoïste ! Avait rétorqué stoïquement Koki, bien que sa voix indiquait de façon très nette l'exaspération.

- Merde !

Kame, s'était relevé et avait entraîné Koki avec lui. Dès qu'ils avaient été tous les deux bien sur pieds, il lui avait donné un grand coup de poing en plein visage. Son amant avait vacillé un moment, s'était appuyé contre le mur, avant de porter une main à ses lèvres pour vérifier qu'il ne saignait pas. Par chance, le coup ne l'avait pas blessé, en revanche, il avait réveillé une partie dangereuse de sa personne et Kame l'avait su dès que le jeune homme avait relevé vers lui ses yeux noirs et menaçants. Bien qu'il eût été conscient de la différence de force entre Koki et lui, qu'il eût su qu'il n'aurait jamais fait le poids face à lui, Kazuya n'avait pas voulu reculer et il avait attendu, plein de défi, la riposte. Tanaka s'était redressé avec la ferme intention de faire payer à Kamenashi cet affront, mais, à l'instant où il s'élançait vers le garçon, Jin avait surgi du corridor et l'avait saisi à bras le corps pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

- Bande cons ! Avait-t-il maugréé, on est dans l'immeuble de la Jimusho !

Ce simple rappel avait fait perdre aux deux belligérants toute envie de s'affronter. Si, par malchance, cette affaire de combat arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles de Johnny Kitagawa, ils auraient sans nul doute de très gros problèmes. Même si, officiellement, le vieil homme n'était plus le président du groupe, il gardait une très forte influence dans les affaires de la Jimusho, or sa politique était de maintenir la meilleure entente possible et une image irréprochable pour le public. Un combat dans les locaux de l'agence était synonyme de sanction pouvant aller jusqu'à une suspension provisoire si les blessures étaient graves. Inquiet à cette idée, les trois jeunes hommes s'étaient assurés de longues minutes d'être parfaitement seuls, craignant même de voir apparaître, tel un spectre, la silhouette menue du fondateur.

Calmés et rassurés, ils s'étaient détendus légèrement. Akanishi avait fini par lâcher Koki, toutefois, sentant que son ami n'avait pas décoléré, il avait gardé prisonnier dans sa main le bas de son tee-shirt pour prévenir tout mouvement brusque. Kame avait fixé avec envie ses doigts serrés sur le tissu. Son besoin de faire souffrir Koki avait disparu aussi promptement qu'il était apparu. Il n'avait plus eu la force de discuter, plus la force de se battre et avait craint par dessus tout de devoir s'expliquer. Il avait poussé un soupir, s'était détourné et avait quitté les lieux en lançant un « Fait ce que tu veux. » qui avait déchiré son propre cœur.

D'un geste vif, Kame essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi devait-il endurer tant d'épreuves pour un homme qui ne l'aimait peut-être pas ? Il était de nature calme et conciliante, aussi, aspirait-il à une relation sereine, qu'il lui apporterait un bonheur simple et du réconfort. Se battre avec son amoureux n'était pas réellement ce qu'il appelait un bonheur simple et moins encore du réconfort. D'un autre côté, il ne comprenait pas lui même son emportement. Koki n'était pas sa première relation, or un bon nombre de ses anciens petits copains avaient eu des comportements bien plus exécrables encore. Qu'il se fût agi d'infidélité ou de manque de respect, qu'ils ne furent que légèrement désagréables ou qu'ils furent de véritables salauds, Kamenashi avait laissé les choses se faire, jusqu'à l'inéluctable séparation. Peut-être avait-il une ou deux fois élevé la voix contre un qui avait plus compté, cependant jamais, _jamais_, il n'avait perdu son sang-froid aussi souvent et aussi violemment que depuis qu'il s'était donné à Koki.

Il poussa un énième soupir, alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rougies par la chaleur du bain. Soudain, la sonnette de l'entrée résonna avec force dans l'appartement. Kazuya grogna et laissa l'appel strident se répéter maintes et maintes fois. Il n'avait envie de voir personne. Quand, pour la dixième fois, la sonnerie se fit entendre, Kazuya hurla un « Fais chier » tonitruant avant de s'immerger totalement dans l'eau. Au bout de quelques secondes, il remonta à la surface prendre un grand bol d'air, et immédiatement replongea. Il aimait cette sensation étrange que procurait l'eau. Les bruits ne lui parvenaient qu'étouffés, le liquide chaleureux l'enveloppait tout entier, sa peau semblait caressée par la soie la plus fine, son corps tout entier s'allégeait comme défait de tous ses poids. Malheureusement, cet instant de bien être n'était jamais que trop bref, trop vite ses poumons réclamaient sa ration d'air qui le maintenait en vie.

Il refit surface en aspirant profondément, passa ses mains sur son front pour dégager ses cheveux collés sur son visage, puis les ramena devant ses yeux pour rester quelques secondes encore coupés du monde.

- Tu t'amuses bien ?

Le choc fut si grand pour Kame, qu'il bondit comme un ressort. Une bonne quantité d'eau se déversa sur le sol mais il n'en tint pas compte. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'encadrement de la porte depuis lequel Koki l'observait les bras croisés. Il portait toujours ses vêtements d'entraînement et semblait particulièrement épuisé. Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent de longues minutes sans qu'aucun ne sut quoi dire pour briser la glace. Au bout d'un moment, Kame trouva assez de force pour prononcer un mot :

- Comment... ?

Pour toute réponse, Koki lui montra l'une des clés de son trousseau. Quelques temps plus tôt, Kamenashi lui avait donné un double de son appartement, en cas d'urgence. À présent que Koki était dans sa salle de bain sans y avoir était invité, il regrettait un peu son geste. Son amant était la dernière personne qu'il désirait voir. Il se savait trop faible pour lui résister bien longtemps s'il était venu pour arranger les choses et, malgré tout, voulait lui faire la tête. D'un autre côté, il était terrifié à l'idée d'une nouvelle dispute qui pourrait survenir si, comme il le pensait, Tanaka était venu chercher des explications. Tout en continuant à planter ses iris dans ceux de Koki, il se laissa glisser dans l'eau jusqu'à être de nouveau noyé. Lové dans le liquide confortable, il priait de toutes ses forces pour que tout ne fût qu'un rêve. Nul doute qu'au moment où il se relèverait, la vision de Koki aurait disparu et qu'il pourrait à nouveau se laisser aller à ses idées noires...

Empli de cet espoir, il sortit de l'eau. Non seulement Koki n'était pas parti, mais il s'était aussi rapproché et assis sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix atrocement neutre.

- J'essaie de disparaître, rétorqua Kame, de manière un peu vive, incapable de réfléchir ou de peser ses mots.

Comme un éclair, une douleur intense se dessina sur les traits de Koki. Il attrapa l'arrière du crâne de son vis-à-vis, se pencha vers lui et colla son front contre le sien, les paupières closes.

- Je t'interdis de disparaître, murmura-t-il.

La bouche bée, Kame louchait pour regarder ce visage qui, malgré tous ses efforts oculaires, n'émergeait pas de son brouillard flou. « Je t'interdis de disparaître. » Cette phrase rebondissait dans sa poitrine au même rythme que son cœur affolé, et la douleur qu'elle éveillait lui arracha des larmes. Toute la colère et toute la peine qu'il emmagasinait depuis une dizaine de jours jaillirent avec une telle force, qu'il sentait son corps faiblir. Il avait mal, partout et nul part à la fois. Les sanglots qu'il aurait voulu cacher franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres comme des chevaux en pleine course. Il aurait voulu serrer Tanaka tout contre lui, pour éprouver sa présence, mais son corps tremblant ne lui obéissait plus et il restait dans cette eau chaude aux vapeurs d'agrumes, bras ballant, comme une poupée de chiffon sous l'emprise de son amant.

Ce dernier avait rouvert les yeux et redressait légèrement pour apercevoir la figure triste de sa petite tortue. Il fronça les sourcils, comme désolé face à son désarroi, puis se pencha en avant pour cueillir au creux de ses lèvres l'une de ses gouttes salées par la peine. Kame ressentit ce contact comme une brûlure, il devinait à la perfection la courbe de ses lèvres généreuses, vibrait sous le moindre de leur frissonnement, si bien que, dans un geste compulsif, il entoura de ses bras les épaules de Koki. Tout se passa en un éclair, Tanaka en déséquilibre sur le rebord de la baignoire, bascula vers l'avant. Kazuya et lui coulèrent quelques secondes pour toucher le fond et ne réussir à émerger que lorsqu'ils eurent dépêtrés leurs corps l'un de l'autre. D'un côté du bain, Kame, revenu de sa surprise, éclata de rire alors qu'à l'autre bout Koki grommelait en contemplant le spectacle. Tout sur lui, en passant par son boxer et ses chaussettes, était imbibé d'eau, sa coiffure était totalement ruinée et des mèches légèrement bouclées retombaient mollement sur son front. Une fois de plus, le carrelage de la salle d'eau avait été inondé, une véritable catastrophe maritime. Cependant, le rire mélodieux de Kazuya fit taire son mécontentement. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas entendu, ce rire pur et sincère ? Il finit par sourire à son tour, puis, doucement, par se laisser entraîner par le rire de son ami. Sans oser se regarder bien en face, une douce gêne installée entre eux, ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que, un peu calmé, Kame se décida à agir. Il avança ses mains vers la veste de Koki et en descendit la fermeture éclaire en susurrant :

- Maintenant que tu es mouillé, tu peux en profiter pour te délasser dans un bain, non ?

Pour toute réponse, Tanaka laissa Kazuya le défaire de son vêtement. Quand, par la force des choses, le garçon dû se pencher vers l'avant pour retirer les bras de la veste, il fut assez proche pour remarquer, sur le coin de la lèvre, une marque rouge qui prenait déjà des teinte bleuâtre. C'était l'endroit exact où son poing avait frappé. L'estomac du jeune homme se contracta douloureusement. Avec tendresse, il posa ses lèvres à l'endroit de l'hématome.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal, finit-il par lâcher, sans oser affronter les iris sombres de Koki.

- J'ai failli appeler la police pour violence domestique, mais je me suis dit que ce serait plus d'emmerdements qu'autre chose... rétorqua celui-ci sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Kame n'eut aucune réaction, pas un rire, pas un sourire, pas même une parole. Il gardait la tête baissée, comme s'il portait sur ses épaules tous les malheurs du monde. Koki poussa un long soupir, puis attrapa son menton entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

- Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'arrives pas à cet extrémité sans raison, déclara-t-il avec gentillesse, je suppose que j'ai mes tords pour que t'aies envie de me frapper. Je suis venu pour qu'on discute... mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, on profite à fond de ce bain, quand on aura les idées claires, on en reparlera.

Pour prouver ses dires, il lâcha Kame, se releva pour se mettre nu, jeta ses vêtements plein d'eau à même le sol et se rassit dans le chaleureux liquide. Armé d'une douceur infini, il attira Kazuya vers lui et le serra tout contre lui. Heureux de cet instant de paix, Kame se blottit tout contre le torse de son amant. Peu importe si cette trêve n'était qu'un mensonge facile qui ne durerait que quelques heures, ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment était cette peau et cette chaleur. Plus tard, il ressortirait les griffes pour défendre ses droits sur elles.

*

* *

Ils ne quittèrent le bain qu'une fois l'eau devenue totalement froide. Après s'être habillé et avoir fourni à Koki de quoi se vêtir lui aussi, Kame se dirigea tout naturellement vers la cuisine. Suite aux évènements du déjeuner, il n'avait pas réussi à manger correctement, il avait donc l'estomac vide depuis le matin et commençait à ressentir les cris de la faim. De plus, l'instant tant redouté d'explications approchait, cuisiner lui laisserait le temps de remettre son esprit en place et manger lui redonnerait des forces. Il farfouilla dans son réfrigérateur quasiment vide, trouva un peu de poulet, un ou deux légumes solitaires, une plaquette d'œufs non-entamée et une marmite de riz qu'il avait cuit la veille. Sans se relever, il se tourna vers Koki qui sortait tout juste de la chambre en jouant avec ses cheveux toujours humide.

- Omurice (2) ? Lança-t-il.

Se désintéressant de sa mèche bouclée, Koki leva les yeux vers son ami, sourit au postérieur de Kame avant d'acquiescer et demander :

- Un coup de main peut-être ?

- Si ce n'est pas trop te demander ? Ça risque pas de blesser ta virilité ? Rétorqua le jeune homme, sourire aux lèvres, clairement ironique.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse pour replonger la tête dans le frigidaire et réunir les quelques ingrédients. Alors qu'il posait la main sur les œufs, il jugea l'état de ses provisions. Elles étaient quasi nulles. Quelques boissons, des bouteilles de sauces ouvertes depuis trop longtemps pour certaines, une pomme et le vide. Ses placards étaient presque dans le même état, riz, ramen instantanée, biscuits salés... Il tiendrait deux jours, peut-être trois, il allait devoir trouver un moment pour tenter une incursion au supermarché... mais s'imaginer faire les courses à moitié déguisé pour ne pas être harcelé l'épuisait déjà... Le convenience store du coin à une heure du matin, restait la meilleure option.

Brusquement, une claque sur ses fesses le fit sursauter et lâcher tout ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Kazuya se dégagea du meuble pour faire face à un Koki qui souriait fièrement. Rouge d'embarras, une main posé sur l'endroit du contact, la victime balbutia un « qu'est-ce-que... » assez incertain.

- Tu voulais un coup de main, non ? Lâcha son ami d'un air de défi.

- Oui... finit par concéder Kame en riant, on peut aussi voir les choses comme ça ! Tu m'as fait mal, Hage !

Koki qui s'était penché pour ramasser les légumes et le poulet, sauta sur ses jambes et appliqua un grand coup de genou sur le derrière du garçon en criant « Je suis pas chauve ! ». Puis, comme s'il était outré, il lui tourna le dos et posa les ingrédients sur la table de travail.

- Tu pourrais être plus doux avec mes pauvres fesses, merde ! S'écria à Kame en massant sa chair meurtrie.

- En effet, c'est une possibilité, concéda Koki.

Langoureusement, il se rapprocha de sa petite tortue et l'enlaça. Ses mains glissèrent nonchalamment vers sa cible pour les caresser, avec lenteur et sensualité. Leurs deux visages se faisaient face et le bout du nez de Koki taquinait celui de son partenaire. De son côté, Kame tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration affolé. Son cœur avait perdu tout bon sens et jouait un drôle de rythme irrégulier. Encore une fois, il se laissait embraquer par son désir, s'il ne prenait pas la peine de se ressaisir, il ne serait pas capable d'affronter correctement leurs explications à venir. Inconscient des efforts surhumains de son camarade, Tanaka poussa plus loin la provocation en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes. Kame, frissonna et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant. Il glissa ses doigts froids sous le pull épais que portait Koki et se mit à flatter la chute des hanches, juste à la bordure du jean un peu lâche. Le jeune homme sourit, amusé, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Kame. Tendrement, il attrapa à pleine bouche la lèvre inférieure de sa victime et la suçota doucement. Emporté par ce prémisse de baiser, Kame se resserra plus encore contre le torse de son amant. Il sentait les mains devenir plus lestes sur ses fesses alors que la langue brûlante cherchait à briser le dernier rempart posé par Kame. Trop heureux d'être ainsi sollicité par son amour, Kame lui livra le passage et répondit avec intensité à son baiser.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque, les joues en feu, il leur fallut bien reprendre un peu d'air. Kazuya était ravi de voir le visage tout sourire de Koki, il posa encore une fois ses lèvres contre les siennes, et lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il était prêt pour un second service et pourquoi pas plus. Mais, alors que Koki se penchait pour une seconde fois, l'estomac de Kazuya protesta bruyamment, au grand amusement du second jeune homme.

- Ah ! Tu as raison ventre de Kame s'exclama Koki en s'éloignant vers le réfrigérateur resté ouvert, j'ai faim moi aussi. On mange ? En plus, avant d'aller plus loin, on a quelques mots à se dire...

Ce brusque retour à la réalité sonna Kazuya. Après un tel baiser, après s'être rendu compte une fois de plus de la puissance de ses sentiments, il ne se sentait plus ni la force, ni l'envie de régler ses comptes. Que devait-il faire ? Empêcher Koki de parler en l'entraînant directement au lit ou alors se montrer assez fort pour risquer une nouvelle dispute...

- Kame ! Appela Tanaka en brandissant la plaquette d'œuf, si tu veux des Omurices brûlées, trop salées ou insipides, continue à regarder le mur et me laisser me débrouiller tout seul !

L'interpelé revint à lui. Pour l'instant, parer au plus urgent. Sauver sa cuisine des griffes de ce pseudo cuistot. Pour le reste, il aviserait au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce jour il n'avait que trop réfléchi pour un résultat médiocre.

*

* *

Il régnait dans l'air une tension tout à fait palpable. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes présents ne trouvait le courage de briser le silence qui, d'une certaine manière, leur semblait un refuge bien confortable. Tant qu'ils restaient muets, leurs peurs et leurs sentiments restaient secrets. Nul besoin de redouter les disputes déchirantes tant qu'aucun mot n'avait franchi leurs lèvres scellées. Lamentablement vautré dans le canapé, Kame ne parvenait pas à tourner les yeux vers Koki avachi à ses côtés. Il préférait fixer leurs assiettes vides en se disant que faire la vaisselle serait une échappatoire assez efficace... une échappatoire pour ne plus s'affronter, ne pas percer l'abcès et laisser la plaie s'infecter. Il clôt les paupières pour tenter d'effacer la panique qui menaçait de l'envahir. Cette fois, il ne devait pas fuir, et qu'importe cette lâcheté abjecte qui, depuis les profondeurs de son estomac, lui hurlait de s'échapper, il devait arranger la situation avec autant de courage et de dignité que possible. Il n'avait aucune raison de baisser le front et le prouverait à Koki en lançant la première attaque.

- On devait parler je crois...

Sa voix avait été plus assurée qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Motivé par cette modeste victoire, il se redressa pour pouvoir observer son amant. Ce dernier, le poing sur la joue, le coude sur le bras du fauteuil, tournait vers lui des iris incertains, comme rendus brumeux par le sommeil. Il humecta ses lèvres du bout de la langue, puis passa ses mains sur ses yeux pour essuyer la fatigue et, enfin, se rassit droit, prêt à la bataille.

- Je cherche à comprendre ce qui s'est passé ce midi, déclara-t-il avec une neutralité déconcertante, pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ?

Kazuya tressaillit et perdit une partie de ses couleurs. La question de Koki était d'une simplicité presque enfantine, « pourquoi ? ». Néanmoins, s'il voulait se montrer sincère, Kame devrait aller plus loin que d'expliquer cette bagarre. Pour que tout eût un sens, il devait dévoiler ce qui le rongeait depuis trop longtemps, sa plus grande frayeur...

- Pour aujourd'hui... commença-t-il dans un murmure, on va dire que c'était mon exaspération.

- Exaspération ? Répéta Koki étonné.

- Mmmh... et peut-être un peu de jalousie aussi...

- Tu es jaloux ? De qui ? Jin ?

En entendant le prénom de cette troisième partie totalement indésirable, Kame éprouva de nouveau cette rage sans pareille qui lui donnait l'envie de frapper cette bouche qui l'avait prononcé. Comment pouvait-il écorcher ses oreilles de la sorte ? Pourquoi ne se rendait-il pas compte que cette intimité le blessait ? Il se plia en deux, posa son front sur ses mains jointes contre ses genoux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit un effort surhumain pour garder son calme.

- Oui, d'Akanishi... tu passes ton temps avec lui... en fait, tu es tellement souvent avec lui que je n'ai plus aucune place à tes côtés... ça me rend triste...

- Tu sais, même si je passe beaucoup de temps avec Jin, t'as pas à être jaloux... je veux dire... y'a rien... tu sais... enfin... tu sais qu'il est à fond sur les femmes, bafouilla Tanaka, un peu embarrassé.

Kame eut un petit sourire moqueur et se retint pour ne pas lui rétorquer que lui aussi était « à fond sur les femmes » jusqu'à très récemment. Il releva brusquement la tête et, lorsqu'il parla, sa voix avait repris de l'assurance.

- J'ai pas peur que tu me trompes ou quelque chose du genre... Je suis jaloux parce que tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Je peux pas t'en parler, finit par lâcher Koki après un instant d'hésitation, je peux juste te dire qu'il a quelques problèmes et ne va pas bien...

- C'est pas une réponse ça...

Kame fit la moue et se détourna. De nouveau la frustration et la colère prenaient une place importante dans son cœur. Il détestait cette manie qu'avait son amant d'éviter les sujets qui lui tenait cœur. Il tenta tout de même de se faire une raison, peut-être Akanishi s'était-il réellement confié, dans ce cas, il pouvait se montrer compréhensif. Lui-même ne supporterait pas que quiconque dévoilât ses secrets à tords et à travers.

- Alors c'est parce que t'étais jaloux ? Demanda Koki incrédule.

- Pas seulement ! Sécria Kame qui ne parvenait à garder sa sérénité, je t'ai dis que j'étais exaspéré !

- Oh ! Tu te calmes ! Ordonna son vis-à-vis dont les traits s'était contractés, on est entre adultes, on est pas obligé de gueuler !

- Peut-être que je gueule parce que je suis fatigué ! Fatigué de vivre le cul entre deux chaises ! Fatigué d'attendre que tu daignes t'occuper de moi ! Fatigué de me stresser à cause de toi !

Tanaka lui lança un regard horrifié, comme s'il venait d'entendre la pire des insanités, et se leva d'un bond. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, il resta encore quelques secondes à défigurer sa petite tortue avant de s'éloigner et aller s'appuyer à la commode à l'autre bout du salon. Il se mit à jouer avec chaque objet qui s'y trouvait avant de prendre entre ses mains une partition à laquelle il ne porta que trop d'intérêt : _Water Dance_, Kame y avait travaillé dans l'après-midi. Celui-ci ressentait plus de rage encore l'envahir, il avait l'impression d'une cascade qui lentement, mais sûrement, emplissait tout son être et, trop vite, il déborderait. Il soupira et cracha son venin :

- Tu viens pour discuter, mais maintenant tu fuis...

Koki leva les yeux de la partition et l'observa en silence.

- Mais moi je vais pas me taire, poursuivit Kame, je garde ça pour moi depuis trop longtemps. Je comprends rien à ton jeu débile... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Koki ? Tu voulais te faire un mec au moins une fois dans ta vie ? Tu voulais tester, avoir de la nouveauté ? Et moi dans tout ça ?

Koki resta muet.

- MAIS DIS QUELQUE CHOSE À LA FIN ! MERDE ! Hurla son amant excédé.

- Tu me prends la tête... lâcha l'autre, je t'avais dis quand on avait commencé que je voulais pas me prendre la tête...

- Et quoi ? Alors je dois me la fermer et te laisser faire ce que tu veux ? Non... non pas aujourd'hui... Tu comprends Koki, moi je t'ai pas choisi par hasard. J'étais pas en manque de sexe, j'avais pas besoin de me jeter sur le premier venu... c'était toi... Pour moi, c'était toi... et je ne sais toujours pas ce que toi tu penses...

Un silence de mort tomba sur le petit appartement douillet de Kame. Le propriétaire des lieux patientait, anxieux, dans l'espoir d'une réponse qui peut-être arrangerait les choses. De son côté, l'interrogé avait de nouveau baissé ses yeux vers la partition. Il finit par tourner le dos à Kame et doucement, sa voix s'éleva pour envahir la pièce.

_**Kimi to nara nani mo fuan na mon wa nai**_

_Quand je suis avec toi, rien n'est effrayant_

_**Ushiro kara kimi wo gyuttoshite I CAN'T WAIT**_

_Je te serre très fort de derrière, JE NE PEUX PAS ATTENDRE_

_**(Sekai no futari dake) mukou no hou aru DANGEROUX na FRUIT**_

_(Nous sommes les seuls sur terre) dans la direction opposé il y a un FRUIT DANGEREUX_

_**(WHAT KIND OF DANGEROUS) FLAVOR SO SWEET TASTE mo SO SWEET...**_

_(QUEL GENRE DE DANGER) UNE SAVEUR SI DOUCE, UN GOÛT SI DOUX aussi..._(3)

Dans un fracas monstrueux, la vaisselle se brisa au sol alors que la table valdingua contre la porte vitrée. D'un bond, Koki s'était retourné pour apercevoir la cause de ce vacarme. Le pied coupable posé vers l'avant, la respiration sifflante, Kame fixait avec une colère non dissimulé le rappeur. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ses silences, de ses devinettes ou simplement de ses fuites. Il se leva précipitamment, se rua vers Tanaka, arracha la partition de ses mains et dit d'une voix presque trop calme.

- Va-t-en ! Dégage ! Va te trouver une meuf, un gars, Akanishi... qui tu veux ! Mais fous-moi la paix, oublie-moi !

Sans un mot, Tanaka le dévisagea. Le contact visuel dura de longues minutes. Kamenashi refusait de baisser les yeux. Il n'avait pas tord, il était dans son droit. Il était épuisé et n'était plus que fureur. Tous ses mots qu'il n'avait pas encore prononcés, il les fit passer dans ses yeux. « Je t'aime, mais s'en est assez. Adieu. » Je t'aime... il ne le lui avait jamais dit, il ne le lui dirait jamais. Non, sa fierté refusait de céder à la faiblesse de ses trois petits mots.

Enfin, Koki partit. Il enfila sa parka et claqua la porte sans se retourner une dernière fois. Seul, Kame s'effondra sur place. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il chût, assis sur le sol, la tête dans les mains. Il tremblait encore de son accès de violence mais, d'une certaine manière était soulagé. Il avait vidé son cœur, il avait extirpé cette épine qui lui faisait si mal. Il redressa légèrement la tête et observa le carnage qu'il avait fait lui-même. Assiettes et verres brisés, table renversée, pièce vide, Koki perdu...

Une nouvelle épine transperçait son corps tout entier.

_Suite au chapitre 4_

LEXIQUE 

**1) jankenpon :** pierre-papier-ciseaux

**2) Omurice :** plat japonais à base d'œuf et de riz. Il s'agit en fait d'un riz sauté avec les ingrédients de son choix (voir des restes) et du ketchup, que l'on fourre dans une omelette un peu épaisse et baveuse. Le final (incontournable) c'est la touche de ketchup au sommet du ventre rebondi de l'omelette. C'est un plat simple mais délicieux. Pour les japonais, il aurait des origines américaines, mais elles n'ont jamais été reconnues – rire -

3) KAT-TUN, extraits de « WATER DANCE», Track 4 du CD _Break the Records -by you & for you-_, Avril 2009, J-One records.


End file.
